


Coffee twitch

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Smut, animal human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: The little coffee shop on the corner of Walnut and fourteenth street. It sits just down the road from Crystal Storm tower-home office of Shimada Enterprises. It's a nice place; small, dark, and cozy with just enough ware and tear to fill your afternoon coffee break with an atmosphere conducive of a micro nap and a few good emails. It's evergreen walls are full of tacky mugs and off brand coffee contains not one caked in dust. While the multitude of faux leather chairs and stools give patrons a place to melt and savor their bittersweet warm coffee any time of the day. It gets many good reviews thanks greatly in part to its star barista, a charismatic Rabbit by the name of Jesse.Too bad one particular grumpy wolf had no idea it existed, that is until one dreadfully--lucky--bad day.





	1. Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp I did with a buddy on discord a while ago. I thought I'd finally post it to share with everyone. Minimal editing. Let me know if you notice any thing really wrong with it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> It's written in our rp format of back and forth between POV.

It was as normal a day as ever. Mrs. Sunshine herself not quite out of bed yet, only the first bits of color making their way into the sky and chasing away the dark blanket of night. The coffee shop a warm sanctum against the winter chill outside. It was all very quiet, except for the coughing and dripping hum of the coffee maker and espresso machine doing their work. A meditative bubble that set his soul at ease. As he turned to scan the lounge he saw the farthest left low light flickering every twelve minutes right on cue. The black tile floors freshly mopped and all the faux leather armchairs rubbed down and creaky clean. The glass shined as Jesse went to unlock the door to open the shop for the morning, no one having made it there quite yet. He pulled his fluffy ears down to guard against the icy wind before returning to the counter, ready to give his best smile.

Hanzo was having a challenging morning. His alarm had been set wrong—he blamed his brother— and blared an hour early. He nearly slipped in the shower, mixed his shampoo with soap and put it in his hair, and managed to put his suit on backwards. Also, his coffee machine broke, so with absolute fury in him, he stalked to the little coffee place just a block away. 

At least the place was quiet. Without really looking at the person behind the counter, he grunted “coffee. Black. A large.” And fumbled for his wallet.

Jesse chuckles under his breath. To think the first customer that came in for the day would be this perturbed. But, he was used to it. Kinda' had to be if you were gonna work at a place where most people came before their brains started workin' proper for the day. "One Venti Black with a double shot of espresso." He placed the already made coffee in front of the very dashing man, and went to ring it up. As he finally caught the others eye, his tail flicked in his pants. The man's eyes were a beautiful amber gold, almost glowing. Jesse gave his best smile, though he wanted more than anything to look away. "8.79, Sir. Cash or Card?" He was poised ready to accept payment.

Hanzo accepted the drink blindly, barely hearing what the barista said as he looked up. His heart stopped, then thundered in his chest. Oh my god, he thought. This man was gorgeous, warm brown eyes and— oh, lopped ears! He hadn’t seen a rabbit in ages, and it crushes him a little. On top of everything that morning, he has to find a stunning man that would never agree to get in bed with him. Damn it all.  
He realizes he... didn’t actually hear what the rabbit was saying. “I... what?” He asked.

"Heh, Your coffee is on the house, Darlin'. Ya' look like ya' need it pretty bad." He couldn't bring himself to charge the man...wolf. He finally noticed the pair of black ears sitting back on his head, hidden by silky black hair that framed his face beautifully. Most likely still down from a shower.

The pity he had for someone who just wasn't having a good start to their day came along with the job and he limited himself to one. Lucky for him, this was that one, thankfully. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, "Will that be all?" Damn he was hot...

“What? No, that is ridiculous. What is the charge?” Hanzo asked firmly. He’s certainly not going to get the attractive rabbit in trouble because he was too distracted by soft hair and floppy ears and... no! Focus! 

“Let me pay.” He insisted, handing his card to the rabbit and looking around for a tip jar. Oh, good, there it was. He dropped a $20 in it, looking at the rabbit expectantly.

Jesse took the wolfs card and swiped it, with a 100% employee discount. Of course he didn't give the wolf that little detail. He then handed the card back, raising his eyebrow as he just looked at the wolf poke the large bill down his tip jar, he really should throw that out. When the wolf returned his attention to him  
however he felt a chill rush down his spine, fucking instincts. He couldn't help the fear that he felt. It was only natural after all. Even if he was a good seven inches taller than the other. "That all for ya' today, sir?"

“Yes. This is good coffee.” Hanzo added, taking a sip. “Maybe I will come by again.” He nodded and left, silently cheering himself on having a mostly-normal interaction with another person. 

Which would apparently be the highlight of his day. He’s dragged through 7 separate meetings, each at least 15 minutes long, and half could have been emails. He also has an “invoice issue” that has to get fixed, and the cooler exploded and soaked his shoes. 

He’s going to get more of that nice coffee.

Jesse waved as the man left making sure to keep his ears in place and not back. It was a pleasant exchange. Although, 'come by again' usually meant good business, his gut had him anticipating when he'd see him next. It was rare for another person to make him this nervous, he wondered why this man was different. Well, he didn't get the chance to ponder on it long. Because soon his next patron made their entrance, with a rather nasty case of a bad hair day and he was going to give them his full attention.

Hanzo dragged himself to the coffee shop, hoping the rabbit— he really should ask for a name— would still be there. Hm, that would be a very long workday for him, though. Hanzo was in luck, though, and managed to get there when the place was pretty much empty, and with a much clearer head, he examined their little pastry case. Nothing fancy, but...

“Hello again. A small latte and... maybe one of the chocolate muffins, please.” He requested, meaning forward on the counter.

Jesse said goodbye to Sombra as she left out the backdoor. She was the mid-day shift worker and he worked the morning and night and of course his luck was looking up, or down if you took his instincts side of things, cause about an hour into his night shift, that same man he'd had earlier this morning walked into their small shop. He looked even more frazzled than before. Well, at least he looked to be in mildly better spirits. "One Short ...huh" He wasn't quite sure on what kind of Latte the man wanted. Thus his stuttering. Usually he had no issue just asking for it but...this man was just gettin' him something awful for some reason, and gods was he hot. No matter how he wanted to look away, he couldn't take his eyes off those, broad and taut pecs as the wolf took in breath.

Hanzo smiled, a little, trying to assure the rabbit that it was fine, before realizing that showing his teeth were probably going to make the man more uncomfortable. He bit his lip nervously. "A short latte. Just plain, and a chocolate muffin. Thank you." He repeated, a little self-conscious. as the rabbit stared at him. Was there something in his hair, or...? Maybe he was just tired, Hanzo certainly was, and he doubted several meetings were more exhausting than running around making coffee.

"right, one sec while I get you that. It'll be $3.68, Please." Jesse then turned to the latte bar and quickly made up the man's drink. The look he'd received upon asking couldn't have been mistaken for anything other than sheer disgust. The wolf had looked at him like he was stupid and then smiled at him with that sharp toothed grin that since shivers down his spine. Jesse made sure to get his coffee right and quickly returned to the register.

"Of course." Hanzo agreed, passing his card and putting another 10 dollars in the tip jar. The rabbit was looking at him funny and it makes his ears pin a little flat. Was he... insulted by the tips Hanzo was giving? He was working very hard, and Hanzo appreciated it... He took his drink with a mumbled "thank you" and hurried away, feeling himself flush with embarrassment.

Now that was something you didn't see everyday. Jesse couldn't help himself, it was just too cute. He smiled a big toothy grin as he watched the man walk away. To see the man...the wolf blush! It just made his day.

Hanzo took a sip of his coffee to disguise his blush. Well, good coffee, at least. When had he gotten so flustered over the opinion of some random stranger, and a rabbit, no less?

Jesse watched as the man took up a seat in the far right armchair. Relaxing back, as many of his patrons did, to enjoy the warmth and comfort his beverages supplied. It was relatively late, eight o'clock, only two hours before the shop closed.

Hanzo took out his phone, quietly scrolling through emails and sipping his coffee. He doesn't want to stay and intrude, but the idea of going out in the chill-- and back to his empty apartment-- depresses him enough that he stays put. It's very nice coffee, in all honesty, and he looked up the place on google, leaving a good review.

After a time, Jesse got out from around the counter and walked up to the man. "Ah, Sorry sir but we are closin' up for the night. Yer welcome to come back in the mornin'." Jesse gave his best smile and made sure to keep his ears forward and stance strong.

Hanzo looked up, startled. Was it that late already? "I apologize, I only meant to stay a few minutes." He replied, hurriedly getting up and smoothing out his coat. He brushed past the rabbit, tossing his cup and just barely remembering to say "Have a good night." before he left. So embarrassing!

"Will ya' be back?" Jesse looked up at the wolf with hope in his eyes. He kinda like him even if he sent chills down his spine.

"...Yes, the coffee is very good." He replied awkwardly. He didn't want the rabbit to be uncomfortable, after all.

"Good, See you then." Jesse held the door open for the man watching as he left.

After he lost sight of the man he turned and began his usual closing up routine. Wiping down the glass windows and doors, mopping the floor, wiping off the furniture of cookie and muffin crumbs, clean all the coffee machinery, clean the kitchens and counter, and lastly lock up. After locking the door he turns and rubs his hands together against the cold. Each of his ears curled tight in his hat. The snow under his feet crunches as he walks home. Thankfully, he didn't live far. Which was really nice. Then as he turned the corner he saw him. The wolf, standing at the corner looking rather cold.

Hanzo shivered, glancing up nervously at the sky as though it would start a blizzard any moment. Of all the days to walk! He’d been at his apparemment when he realized he didn’t have his damn house key— which meant he couldn’t go inside and get the car keys, and drive to, say, his brother’s till the morning. He’d hauled ass back to the coffeeshop hoping that they would be open for a bit longer, but no. So now he was stuck waiting for the damn bus.

Jesse walked up to the poor wolf. To acknowledge the man was the least he could do after the day he'd had. Well, at least it seemed like he'd had a bad day. "Hey," he said timidly. "Ya' alright there? Thought you'd be long gone by now. Been a hot minute since I closed up shop."

“You’re the rabbit in the coffee shop.” Hanzo replied with a sigh of relief. “You didn’t happen to see some keys while you were cleaning, did you?” Oh, he hoped, he wanted to go home.

"Ah," he was a rabbit, yes. But, it'd been a long time since anyone had referred to him by his shift. It felt almost...personal. "Sorry, no I scrubbed up real good before I left. Didn't see any keys. Did ya' lose some?" In any case, he lived only two blocks more, so he could invite the man over for the night. It would be safe...enough.

“Yes, my house keys. I usually drive, but it was a nice day...” Hanzo shook his head. “Well, I suppose I will have to change the locks. At least I don’t have work tomorrow.” He shifted on his feet. “How long until this damn bus comes?” He groaned. He was freezing!

"M'afraid yer out of luck. The bus stops at nine when it's snowin' like this. Too cold fer the tires. Why don't ya' come with me. I got an extra cot at my place." Jesse jostled his coat tighter around him. The chill had started to seep in. His tail gave a shiver and he step forward just a bit to see if the wolf would follow.

Hanzo hesitated. “My brother lives just ten blocks away, I could... I wouldn’t want to impose...” he felt his ears flattened against his head. Wouldn’t it be terribly rude? But he wanted out of the cold...

"Ten blocks? Ya' ain't goin' that far in this cold, Darlin'. Come on, I only live a bit from here. It'll be warm and I can make ya' a nice pot of coffee to warm ya'." Jesse then turned and started walking in the direction of his flat, giving the wolf enough room to follow but not forcing it. He didn't want to antagonize him.

Hanzo sighed. The rabbit had a point. He jogged a bit to catch up to him. “Well, thank you, I appreciate it.” He said seriously. “I never asked for your name. Mine is Hanzo.” He offered a hand to shake, smiling shyly.

Jesse cringed when he heard the wolf trot up behind him. calm yer' ass down, idiot. You invited him. Jesse combed his hat down, hoping the shift in his ears had gone unnoticed, before extending his own hand. "Jesse. It's nice ta' meet ya'." Jesse then continued the rest of the way to his flat and buzz them both in. Once up to his door he let Hanzo into his humble home and sighed...thankful he had cleaned a couple days ago.

His two room flat was sparse but homey. Knickknacks of all kinds sat around on the walls and his furniture. Brown faux leather and a stained white couch greeted them into the living space, along with his beloved cow skin rug. "Ya' can hang yer coat up here, and boots here." He motioned to the metal coat hooks along the wall and a cardboard box that he put his own snow boots in. 

After slipping off his outer layers he made his way over to the kitchenette and pulled out his percolator, setting it on the stove to heat up some water for Coffee. "What kinda' coffee ya' want?"

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jesse.” Hanzo replied, and they continue their walk in silence. In the quiet and the falling snow, Hanzo took a moment to admire Jesse a bit more. He really was a handsome man. 

His appartement... is... quaint, if Hanzo was trying to sell it. Otherwise he’d call it kind of shitty. He doesn’t say anything, of course, just takes off his coat and boots and follows Jesse. 

“Oh, plain black is fine.” Hanzo assured him. He wandered, studying the trinkets on shelves and walls. They are overwhelming tex-mex in theme, and Hanzo felt himself smiling at a figurine of an angered rabbit.

Jesse pulled out his best columbian coffee he'd gotten from a friend down in brazil. Best DJ he'd ever heard and still a good coffee maker. He set up his french press, and then he just had to wait. The wolf..., no, Hanzo had taken up a seat at the bar across from him and was looking smugly as his favorite rocky rabbit figurine. "Got that when I lived down south. Quite the rare piece now a days. Since the play closed down ten years ago." The shrill cry of the pot caused him to jump and he lunged for it. After taking it off the stove he turned in on himself as he poured it into the press. It brewed for a while and he then took out his two mugs. one a black and one a cactus green with white dots across its surface.

He poured one for Hanzo and just left his to the side. "Would ya' mind if I get a little more comfortable?" It had been a long day.

Jesse walked over to his closet and got out the cot he used for Sombra when ever she stayed over. The damn minx was full of trouble when she went to bars without a driver to take her home. But, he had a soft spot for the little fox. She was like a sister. Jesse pulled out an old quilt and a thin pillow laying them on top for the wolf.

Hanzo turned. “It’s cute.” He said simply, drifting along to other little things— a tiny cactus in a painted pot, a little bottle of red-gold sand, a bit of pottery shaped like a bird, wearing a miniature leather cowboy hat. It paints quite a picture of this rabbit, and there is a sort of earth hanging about the trinkets that makes Hanzo feel... calm. The last thing on the shelf was a snow globe, with the skyline of Chicago. “The Windy City” is written on the base in glittery letters. It must have been some sort of moving gift, then. 

“Hm?” He looked up at Jesse. “Oh, no, do what you must, don’t worry about me.” He waved his hand and sat in the kitchenette, sipping the hot coffee. It was too damn cold, frankly.

After making sure Hanzo was well taken care of Jesse pent to his bedroom. His full sized bed that was pushed up against the far wall was not made up but, it didn't look too bad. The old stained wood night stand squeaked as he opened it and placed his watch and sparse jewelry in it. The lamp on top, a quaint gold thing with a white shade, flicker as he turned the switch. He methodically went about taking his clothes off and placing his hat on the hook where it hung before crouching and letting his form shrink. His skin became tight before he took a great sigh as he became smaller. Soon he was completely comfortable. His little nose twitched as he caught the scent of his guest and he rotated his long ears to try and pick up any movement. The man must have stood and moved to the couch if the footsteps and creak of faux leather were to be believed. Once he's groomed his face a bit, to calm his nerves Jesse made his way out to the living room, pausing only to nod at the other before making himself comfortable in his round pet bed he had set up in front of the T.V. He pulled the remote over to him from its storage pocket beside him and flicked on the television to the cooking channel. Something to enjoy while he relaxed.

Well, Hanzo didn’t exactly have pajamas, but he’d slept in worse. He took off his tie, rolling it up neatly and tucking it into a coat pocket, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and untying his hair. Good enough. He made his way to the kitchen, rinsing his mug out and placing it in the sink. When he returned to the living room, there was a rabbit. In a bed. Of course, Jesse. 

“Ah... would you mind if... I also shifted?” Sleeping as a wolf would certainly be more comfortable. Jesse makes a motion that he assumes is a rabbit-y shrug, so Hanzo went back to the kitchen, stripping awkwardly, folding his clothes as quickly as possible before he lets himself relax and take a canine form. 

Instantly, his ears snap up. Rabbit... his nose tells him. Hanzo shook his head, ears flopping. Of course rabbit. Stupid. He trotted back, hopping onto the couch and curling up, tucking his tail under his nose. He’s big like this, far larger than the rabbit. He tries to make himself smaller, less frightening.

His ears perked up as soon as he cause wind of the wolf in his home. Jesse does his best to not seem...put off by the wolfs presence. Especially since he was trying so hard to seem none threatening. It was sweet really.

Jesse flicked a could of channels til he got to the movie marathon network and let it run. His ears swiveled as he took in the wolf's size. They were switched. His form dwarfed by the wolf's body. His black fur was just as smooth and well maintained as his hair had been and his eyes were still the same clear luminescent yellow.

Jesse licked at his hackles before grooming himself off a bit and then slowly making his way to the couch and up onto it. With his strong hind kick he patted the cushion to announce himself and then crawled forward a bit.

After a customary bow he weaseled his way into the ball the wolf had curled himself into and nuzzled close. It was warm and sometimes it was nice to just be "close" to someone.

He started grooming the other. Meticulously, licking and chewing across his thick neck fur and making sure it shined.

Hanzo sighed a soft, doggy sigh, watching Jesse quietly. He looked very cozy like that, and he was terribly fluffy. Cute. Especially when his little tongue poked out and he started giving himself dainty licks. He closed his eyes, resting, until he heard a soft rustling nearby.

It was Jesse, next to him on the couch, and before Hanzo could react, the rabbit had wiggled his way next to Hanzo's belly and... started grooming him. Hanzo sat perfectly still, hoping not to frighten him. It's... it's nice. Hanzo is reminded rather abruptly of his single status, and how little intimacy he'd gotten in... a really, really long time. There was a difference between a night with someone and curling up quietly, enjoying each other like this. 

What does he have to lose? He carefully nosed down a bit of fluff sticking up on Jesse's head, smoothing the soft fur. Jesse had a peculiar woodsy scent to him, and Hanzo finds it very appealing.

This was so very nice. The warmth and closeness of another person. Unparalleled by anything like a one night stand or a cup of coffee ... No matter how close he got or hard he tried to make it count.

This might have been a bit rude or even inappropriate to do in the presence of a stranger he just picked up on the street but...it felt right. Like they both needed it. More right than his instincts to run crawling down every nerve in his spine as he took lick after lick from the wolf. He did that nose twitched and licked his hackles happily rolling on to his back and promptly falling asleep. His cute bucked teeth showing just the tiniest bit out from his white tipped face.

Hanzo huffed softly, watching as the rabbit fell asleep, belly-up, next to him. Wow. Carefully, he lay his tail over Jesse's body to keep him warm and settled his head on his paws, blinking slow and sleepy. He stayed up a bit longer, occasionally turning to groom Jesse a bit, but eventually he fell asleep with a loud yawn, eyes slowly falling shut.

Jesse woke early the next morning like he always did. His internal clock waking him for work even though he didn't have it on this particular day it seemed. The ice was thick over the windows and he just knew Zen would call him and tell him to stay home. And for that matter...he would have company too.

Jesse got up carefully freeing himself of the other and taking himself to his room where he shifted again and dressed into his plush plaid pajama pants and a tank top. He also fished around in his draws in hopes he would find a pair of extra sweat pants for Hanzo. He spotted a good pair at the bottom of his underwear drawer, he'd worn them a few years ago and they were too black his taste now. He pulled another tank top out for his guest and laid them out on the counter where the man had left his suit the night before.

He then turned and began to prepare breakfast and a new pot of coffee after dumping the one he'd left last night.

Hanzo woke with a squeaky yawn, tongue curling over his teeth as he stretched. He hopped off the couch and stretched again, giving himself a good shake and padding sleepily into the kitchen. He was... not a morning person, and he hates shifting when it's chilly, his dense fur keeping him warmer than any fabric could. 

He sat quietly by the stove, nose tipped up as he sniffed, detecting the smell of something meaty. Yum... He whined softly, trying to get Jesse's attention without startling him, tail thumping slowly on the floor. He wanted the meat! Hanzo could detect coffee too, but the bitter smell made his snout crinkle. Focus on the meat instead. He yipped, standing, insistent. Maybe it was rude, but being a wolf made it tricky to remember things like Human Manners.

Sometime about an hour or so later his ear gave a twitch, picking up the quiet but telling sounds his guest had finally awoken. Soon he had a very graggy black wolf snuggling close to him and the oven as the biscuits baked their way to a golden brown. He then heard a small whine which he knew Hanzo had probably picked up on the pan of canadian bacon he was currently frying up.

"Nah, sorry bud. You are just going to have to wait til its all ready." He pat Hanzo's head before taking the ham and plating it off to the side. But, still the whining persisted. I was cute, and rather charming. It made him especially happy to know Hanzo was so comfortable and well...he knew how it could be.

Preferring one form over another in certain cases and how things were...simpler as an animal. He could relate.

Once he'd finished the eggs he plated them and then set one on the floor for the whiny wolf. It was filled with hand made biscuits, canadian ham, and eggs. He then took his plate and sat indian style on the ground next to Hanzo, beginning to eat.

Hanzo grumbled softly, sinking to the floor and plopping his head on his paws with an affected sigh. The little pat was nice, though. He can't quite understand what Jesse is saying-- Words were already hard as a wolf, and not in his native tongue? Forget it-- but he can figure out tone clear enough. 

It doesn't stop him from whining softly in the most pathetic way he can manage.

Finally, finally, he is granted the meat, and he doesn't hesitate to gulp it down. So good, rich and fatty. He worked on the eggs next and then has a Bread. Hm. He had two, but he didn't really want them, and Jesse had yet to finish his Meat. Hanzo nudged his plate closer to Jesse with his nose, message clear: Trade? Surely a rabbit would want Bread more than Meat.

"heh, yet lucky I already had my fill. Here take it. I don't need the bread. Eat it it'll keep ya full in this cold." Jesse laid his plate on the ground for Hanzo.

He the. Stood and gathered up thing to begin cleaning, sipping at his mug as he went.

He'd never considered having a companion. Either animal or fellow human but it was rather nice and comforting on the soul to share space with another. Once he'd gotten over the initial fear he wasn't even bothered by the predator aspect.

After finishing up his work he then returned to Hanzo's side. So, is this how ya wanna spend the day? Would you rather me join ya or stay like this?"

Hanzo boofed softly in thanks, snapping down the meat. He followed Jesse into the kitchen, laying in front of the fridge with his tail slowly thumping on the floor in a lazy wag. He watched quietly as Jesse washed the dishes, letting himself enjoy the quiet blankness that came with being an animal. Eventually, though, he knows he has to become a human again, so when Jesse asked, he propped his paws on the counter, grabbing the clothes left on it with careful teeth before trotting to the bathroom so he could change.

He does it mindlessly, still fogged with wolf-brain, and pads back out to the kitchen in his loaned outfit.

"Happy to see you are comfortable. A rabbits hardly ever a threat, i guess. What ya wanna do? Looks like we are iced in." Jesse motioned to the window, the cold still raging outside. A shiver travelled down his spine just looking out at it. He shuddered and the low rise of his sweats fell just a bit more, his cute fluffy tail poking out as it too shuddered with a shake of his body.

Hanzo blinked at him slowly, brain slowly coming back online. "I-- oh, I am so sorry..." he groaned, hiding his head in his hands as he remembers what happened. "I acted like some... feral dog." He looked up nervously, but the rabbit hardly seems offended. "I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" His gaze drifted to the puff of rabbit fur and he hurriedly looked away, embarrassed.

"ah nah, Sugar. You were fine. Ya had a long day yesterday and I know how it is sometimes. Just gotta take a break from it all sometimes." Jesse walked passed Hanzo to sit on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

"So, why don't ya tell me a bit about yourself. Since it's looking like you'll be here for a bit longer, getting to know each other will give us somethin' ta do."

Hanzo sighed, taking a seat by Jesse. Thank goodness the rabbit wasn't offended. "I don't know that there is very much to tell-- anything exciting, anyways. My name is Hanzo, I have a brother, I'm the CEO of my family's business... and I like buying coffee right before blizzards."

"Ha, well i mean. I don't check the weather much either and it kinda came outta nowhere. So i can't blame ya' there." Jesse slouched back on the couch. His tank riding up his torso just a bit as he did and the delicate trail of soft hair became exposed.

"Ain't much to myself. I'm a semi-shy charismatic barista that moved up here from down south. Keep to myself really."

Hanzo's eyes snapped to the rabbit's sliver of exposed belly. He grit his teeth and looked away, berating himself-- he had no business acting like that! He tuned back in to what Jesse was saying, looking around the room at the various knick-knacks. "Hm, really? I would never have guessed." He teased playfully, waving at the various bits of southern "stuff".

"Aw come on now. Be nice. I am lettin' ya stay here and it ain't all that tacky!" Jesse couldn't help but notice the sideways glance Hanzo had given his midriff. His isn't blind and he's been more discreetly enjoying Hanzo's figure. He was just better at it, having considerable practice as a barista. He loved Hanzo's broad shoulders and dense muscle and his scent was...dominating. The man just made him want to bend over the back of this couch and have him fuck him so hard in his jiggly ass it turned red.

"Like what ya' see?" He looked down to his treasure trail and back up to meet Hanzo's eyes.

"I never said it was tacky." Hanzo replied. "I think it is conspicuous, certainly, but... in a sweet way. Like a little family store, you know? You must love your home very much." It wasn't like he didn't have Japanese décor in his home. Of course, delicate paintings and calligraphy fell more under the "tasteful and elegant" category, but Jesse's looked much more.... real, less like a design magazine.

Hanzo flushed, looking away quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking." he mumbled.

"Well, I seen ya' lookin quite a few times. I'm askin' honestly. Do ya' like what ya' see? Cause I know I really do." Jesse leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and gesturing to the whole of Hanzo's body. His tale flicked excitedly.

Hanzo hesitated nervously. "W-well... I mean, you... are certainly very... attractive..." He can't lie, not to Jesse's face, but he doesn't... what if things get awkward and he's stuck here until the snow eased? Still, he keeps getting distracted by that little tail....

Jesse sighed heavily. "Ya' don't have to worry about hurtin' my feelin's. But, I need your consent before I act on anything." Jesse let his hand glide down his body until he grabbed his hard cock through his sweats - showing just how hard he was at the idea.

"I... no, do not misunderstand, I do find you attractive, but if things work out badly... after all, I am stuck here until the storm passes. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home." Hanzo explained, eyes locked on Jesse's crotch.

"Well, we could take it slow. Talk it out. I mean we do gotta' entertain ourselves since I only have a couple of movies and-" Just then the room went completely dark except for the white glow coming from the two living room windows. "And it looks like we'll need a way to stay warm til the power comes back on. All I need to know if is are you interested?" He pulled away allowing Hanzo the space to think.

“I... yes, I am interested. More than I should be, honestly, for someone I’ve only met twice. In one day.” Hanzo admitted. “I do want this, it’s just very uncharacteristic of me. But perhaps we should light some candles first? Or get a flashlight.” He’s not going to do this in the darkness.

"Why? Ain't it all about the touch? It'd make it more fun that way. Why don't you use that nose of yours and come find me?" Jesse then shifted. His body shrunk out of his clothes and he ripped off.

Once he was in his bedroom he shifted back, pulling out a candle from his side drawer and lighting it. He then stood there waiting. He knew the wolf would come soon enough.

"Well, I--" Hanzo started, but the rabbit was gone. Well, then. He's not the only one good at theatrics. Hanzo shifted slowly, giving Jesse a little time. A full shift, this time, not the one where he was the size of a large dog. Full wolf. He pads to Jesse's room slowly, letting his claws click on the tile. He sees the candle-light flickering and he closes his eyes, slipping right to the edge of the bed and opening them when the light can make them flash gold.

Jesse stood by the bed - his silhouette bathed in the candle light. every curve of his body highlighted flawlessly - waiting and eyeing the door as he heard the wolf make his entrance. Even though he knew it was just a show of bravado, the glint of gold sent a minut shiver down his spine. "Looks like you're warmin' up to the idea, Darlin'." Jesse flicked his nose and tail and carded his fingers through his hair pushing back his ears as he did. "How you wanna do this? I swing both ways. I can take it or deliver it."  
He twitched his tail again

Hanzo slowly shifted back to human form, tail waving behind him slowly. He climbed onto the bed, gently pushing the rabbit down against the pillows as he knelt over him. “You’re very cute.” Hanzo whispered, letting his eyes flash gold again, just for a second, as he used one palm on Jesse’s shoulder to keep him pinned. “But you’re terribly mistaken if you think you’re going to top me, little bunny.”

"I'm willin' ta try but, I'm also keen on havin' you droolin' over me." Jesse let the wolf push him down. His muscles rippled in the low light and he took his advantage in angle to wrap his legs around Hanzo's waist and pulling him closer.

“You smell too good for me not to.” Hanzo rumbled, nosing at Jesse’s neck and giving it a tiny nip. He’s happy to move closer to the rabbit, grinding his hips against Jesse’s slowly.

His ears went back instantly as those sharp teeth made contact with his skin. He ground back against Hanzo's movements and let his hands find the others tight and broad muscles following them along his shoulders and up his neck. His tail flicked repeatedly as the delicious sensations crawled across his body. With a free hand he pulled open his drawer and took out a bottle of lube tossing it to Hanzo's knees. "Get to it then."

Hanzo gave Jesse another nip, a warning, before gently flipping him onto his belly, running a hand over his ass as he spread Jesse’s legs, slow and almost lazy. He slipped his fingers up, amused by the little flicks he gets from the rabbit’s tail as he traced his hole with a slick finger. “This....” he murmured, tugging the tail lightly. “Is so tempting. It makes your ass look so spankable.” Hanzo slowly pushed in a finger, thrusting it smoothly.

Jesse huffs as he's flipped but soon it melts into a moan of sheer angst as Hanzo pulls his tail. Its sensitive and connected straight to his spine. "Why don't you man up and spank it then?" He teased the wolf arching his arch up into the wolfs touch, begging for entrance.

Hanzo says nothing, pulling his finger out and bringing his hand down hard on Jesse’s ass, enjoying the crack it makes immensely. He slaps the other cheek too, watching it jiggles, and slides two fingers into Jesse’s hole, hunting around.

Jesse stammers, seething but enjoying the sting like no other. His tail wags antagonizing in tandem with his moans. His throbbing cock pushed hard between the bed and his stomach, pre smearing as he gains pleasure from Hanzo fingers. No ones ever this possessive of him. They always assume the big hair bunny is fragile or the leader, quick to make decisions. He loves that Hanzo is enjoying savoring his lush body.

"You like that, then?" Hanzo asked, laughter in his tone. He keeps thrusting his fingers in Jesse, slow and almost lazy. "Don't get upset, little bunny, you did ask for it." He falls silent, then, focused entirely on his task. He has a... personal preference in bed, when he was with men, which mostly was "figure out how to bring them pleasure." It involved a lot of hunting. "Where..." he mumbled, fingers ghosting over a slight bump. Here, maybe? He focuses his attention on that little spot, rubbing in slow, tight circles.

His fingers dig into the sheets and a groan passes his gritted teeth as a spike of pure pleasure rolls up his spine. His tale lifts as high as it can go and just vibrates ever so little. "Fuck," that was his spot. He just hoped Hanzo was enjoying it as much as he knows he is.

"There it is." Hanzo chuckled softly at Jesse's reaction, rubbing a little faster. He wants him sensitive, so he can do this properly. And speaking of sensitive... Hanzo blew gently at the base of Jesse's fluffy tail as he inserted a third finger, stretching Jesse out as he plays with him.

Jesse panted and turned his head to face Hanzo. "I can take more than that, Sweetheart." He'd had many a one night stand and his stamina was nothing to shake at. One of his most recent was a long night with a cheetah, she left quite the trace on him.

"I'm just getting started, little bunny. Don't be impatient." Hanzo pauses in stretching him out for a moment, focusing entirely on Jesse's prostate and rubbing him to orgasm. Why, Jesse had agreed to let him stay the night, the least Hanzo could do was give him an orgasm... or three.

"Oohh~" his nails ripped into the sheets and he moaned out tail flicking endlessly and hole clenching around the intrusion. It took a bit but Hanzo did it, pushed him to cum hot all over the comforter between him and the bed. He relaxed into the bed his nose sniffing. "Think ya' can move on with the main event, Sugar?"

"What did I say about being impatient?" Hanzo hummed, but he pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock, rubbing the head against the rabbit's hole, nudging the tip in slightly. "Ah, a quick warning: I do have a... knot. Are you okay with it... popping in you?"

Jesse nudged back against the tip threatening to split him open, "Ah- yeah- um, whatever you want. Just fuck me with that thick cock." He keened toes curling and the line between forms began to blur as it did when he became overwhelmed. his soft fur sprouting in place of his course curly hair, nose turning a bit more pink, cheeks flushed, eyes glossy. "Please,"  
everything becoming soft and pliable, easy to enjoy

Hanzo smiled slightly, running a gently hand over Jesse's back a few times before slowly pushing in. Oh, it's been too long since he's had sex with... another person. The rabbit is still so tight around him, and he feels his tail wag as he panted eagerly, tongue lolling. He gives Jesse a few moments to adjust before drawing out slowly and thrusting into him hard. Yes...

"Fuck, yes." he could say with surety that Hanzo was the thickest he's taken. He could feel himself tighten down around the cock inside him and his blood rushing, cock throbbing. His ears fell back pulling down in overwhelming pleasure. It still wasn't enough however, he was a rabbit after all. "faster" he growled out...more like chuffing than growling but it was close enough.

Hanzo growled back, deep and snarling in his throat. He grips Jesse's hips hard, claws coming out to prickle at the skin. He spread his legs a bit, getting a better angle, before he starts fucking the rabbit properly, leaning down to nip and lick at Jesse's neck like he would another wolf. Hanzo can't help the soft, rough growls that spill from him. Jesse's just too good.

Jesse starts to snuff and moan, a litany of groans dripping from him. Fucked out by Hanzo's rough thrusts and deeply shattering growls. It sends him reeling. He wants to run, kick out his legs and dart away from the threat, but he needs that pleasure. The thrill driving him to arch back and meet every thrust the wolf makes into him, his powerful hindlegs kick out on instinct and his bug jiggles with each meeting of their hips. His tail is caught tight between their bodies and too soon he feels Hanzo's knot threatening to squeeze in his tight hole.

"Keep still." Hanzo grunted, annoyed by Jesse's wiggling. He grabbed one of Jesse's thighs, lifting it a little and groaning when the angle shifted and he could sink in the tiniest bit deeper. His knot is swellings, and it catches at the rabbit's hole, making Hanzo moan softly. It felt so good.... his thrusts sped up, hips jerking. "I... I'm gonna cum..." It doesn't take much longer, and Hanzo howled when his knot locks in Jesse's tight hole and he cums deep inside.

Jesse was already riding the edge when Hanzo went and had to handle him so harshly. It only took the sound of the wolf to send him careening over and into his release, spilling onto the sticky sheets below him. His spend joining the residue already there. His hold throbbed around the knot that was locked deep inside him as he relaxed and tried to come down from his high. His nose sniffed and twitched, scenting for Hanzo's closeness and his tail joined in once he'd regained feeling in his spine.

Hanzo panted, tongue lolling, as he slowly calmed down, gradually coming into himself. He gave Jesse's neck a few soft kisses, occasionally liking at the soft skin. "We, ah... we're going to be tied together a while." He said, tugging Jesse into laying down away from the mess on the bed. Sitting there on their knees would... not be very comfortable. "...that was fun." he said after a short silence, worried he'd made Jesse uncomfortable.

When he finally managed to come down he replied. "Yeah, Knew what I was gettin' into." Jesse relaxed back. He'd been with a canine before. So, the knot wasn't alarming but, it was a change from his usual hook ups. I was nice to be so close to the warmth of another.

Once he was able to wiggle free and release himself he shifted curling up to Hanzo. He began to groom himself, cleaning off all the grime and bodily fluids left on him from their tussle in the sheets. Too soon it would be lunch time and he would be ravenous. He always was after a good round. And this had been a particularly good round.

Hanzo hummed, resting. He’s never been with a rabbit— anything like one, really, they usually didn’t care for his fangs— but Jesse had been a lot of fun. And he was very cute, with his twitchy nose and tail. Hanzo really likes the tail. 

Still. They’re no longer tied, and it seemed like the snow was... maybe calming down? He’s not quite sure where to go from here. He hasn’t exactly had many little... affairs. Should he thank him, or..?

Jesse just cuddled in closer to Hanzo pushing him down on his back with his front paws and climbing on top and stretching out before shifting back, all clean. They were face to face and he was pressing Hanzo into the bed. "Hey,"

His ears perked forward. "So, ah. I really enjoyed that. Do you wanna make this a normal thing? We could try a benefits relationship or the full thing. I don't care I just like ya' , Sugar." His blush rose a bit on his cheeks it took a lot of energy to say these things against his nature.

Hanzo’s a bit surprised by Jesse’s boldness, but he shouldn’t be, really. “Hello.” He replied softly, resting his hands on Jesse’s soft thighs. 

“Well... I— I’m not... sure. Not... it’s not you!” Hanzo insisted, at the look on Jesse’s face. “I just haven’t been in a relationship for a long time. Or, ever, really? So. Maybe... maybe if we took it slow, went on a few dates, first?”

"Whatever ya' like, Darlin'." Jesse let his grooming instincts take full effect and he began to nuzzle and comb his cheek through Hanzo's hair.

Soon, his stomach growled and he just knew it was time to eat. "Ya' hungry, Sugar? Even though the storm looks like it's clearin' don't want you leavin' on an empty stomach. Also, gotta get yer' number."

Hanzo sighed contentedly as Jesse groomed him, letting himself relax. "Hm... I could eat." Hanzo agreed, looking up at Jesse rather shyly. He's dominant enough in bed, but Normal Human Interaction was the sort of thing he preferred to do... not at all. It was confusing!

"But don't go out of your way, you don't need to trouble yourself. I'd be satisfied with a sandwich or something."

"Ah don't worry about it. Why don't we eat shifted? You'll eat less and feel fuller. I was thinking about it myself. Have a cravin' for some greens and I chew faster like that." Jesse stood and pulled on a new pair of pj's from his drawer before handing Hanzo a pair of sweats...less fitting than the others but still flattering on him.

He then made his way to the kitchen and started preparing lunch. He pulled out a bundle of oats, alflalffa bars, and spinach for himself. Along with some chicken, rice, and bell peppers for Hanzo. After grilling the chicken and shredding it he added it to the rice and mixed in a little steak sauce for flavor.

He made himself a nutrient dense salad of spinach, kale, alfallfa bar, and tomatoes before finally placing everything on a heating blanket in the living room and putting on the movie channel again.

Hanzo shrugged, perfectly fine with anything. He accepts the pants gratefully, but since Jesse was cooking, he shifted, following after him with his tail wagging slowly. Jesse was nice company. He didn’t suggest it was odd Hanzo seemed to prefer being shifted, or that he would wag his tail like a dog. And he seemed to... like when Hanzo would just relax into being an animal. 

He sniffed around, even sampling some of the leaves Jesse had in the bowl, although he doesn’t care for it at all. Thank goodness Jesse was making him meat. It smelled very good, and the content look on Jesse’s face as he cooked had Hanzo wagging his tail harder. 

He hurried ahead of Jesse, settling himself in the living room. He arranged himself as neatly as possible, trying to leave a perfect, rabbit-sized space for Jesse to settle in— if he liked, of course.

Hanzo was just too damn cute...and smelled good. After settling down on the blanket he shifted himself - making two full sprints around the apartment to try and get rid of some extra energy - before sitting down to enjoy his marvelous meal. He nibbled at the kale as he watched Hanzo dig into his chicken and rice bowl. It made him so happy to have a companion that didn't seem to mind being with him...in either form or that pitied him for being a prey shifter. Jesse very much liked his shift and was truly happy being the cunning and swift but, docile creature that he was. To have just as cunning a friend as Hanzo was...fitting.

Hanzo huffed a doggy laugh as Jesse ran around, tucking into his food and stealing some of the iceberg lettuce from Jesse’s bowl, enjoying the crunch. Being around smaller shifters was really nice, in all honesty. There was something...peaceful about the prey-types. Probably the fact that they weren’t always having fang-measuring contests. Hanzo sighed softly, nosing at Jesse’s ears playfully before nudging away his empty bowl of food, letting his tail rest atop Jesse’s smaller body.

Jesse bats at Hanzo's muzzle when he attempts -and successes - at stealing some of his green deliciousness. Any who he doesn't really mind. He's happy to see Hanzo so enthusiastic and happy.

Once he'd finished his meal and pushed his bowl away off the blanket he began the meticulous task of grooming his face and ears then moving onto the rest of him. Once he'd finished that he turned to Hanzo, ducking his head to ask for permission to groom the other.

Hanzo was enraptured by Jesse’s methodical grooming. His dainty little paws! His ears! He was so careful about it, so neat and precise. No wonder his fur looked so nice. But what was he doing now?

Hanzo tilted his head, ears flopping. Was this a game? He ducked his head back, wondering if this was the rabbit version of play-bowing. It seemed like a waste to groom so carefully if he was just going to play...

Jesse edged back caught off guard by Hanzo's abrupt pouncing motion. The wolf was wanting to play? But, it was grooming time. They could play after. Jesse turned his form sideways to try and seem smaller and continued to groom is large ears, hoping the wolf would get his message.

Okay, then... no playing? Or maybe this really was a rabbit game. He lifted his paw, rubbing it over his own ear. He ducked his head again, just in case, making a soft boof at Jesse, to say: "okay, your turn!"

Apparently not. Fine if Hanzo wanted to play he would. Jesse bowed for real this time. His brain summoned at least that much knowledge of how to initiate play time with a canine. Very different from how to do it with other rabbits. Once he'd done that he bounced back a bit, twitching his tale and then pounced on Hanzo and then ran behind the couch.

Hanzo borked in surprise, scrambling upwards and darting after Jesse after a quick full-body shake. He raced to the back of the couch, plopping down and shoving his snout as deeply as he could-- which wasn't far at all. He whined loudly, tail thumping on the floor.

Jesse chittered and popped out the other side bounding onto the top of the faux leather cushions and bouncing across to where the kicked off into the air using Hanzo's hind quarters. After landing he twitched his tail again and skittered out of sight into the bedroom and under the bed.

Hanzo yelped, barking at Jesse in protest as he raced after him, nails clicking on the tile. Get back here! He can't find Jesse, but he can smell him.... He dropped his nose and started tracking. Mm... rabbit... his tail stopped wagging as he slowly stalked the trail. There it was, hiding in its little burrow. Surely it knew that Hanzo could find it? He lunged, teeth snapping, just barely blocked from the rabbit by the size of the burrow.

Jesse squeaked in surprise as teeth began to snap at his paws. He kicked out at the sharp muzzle and landing a few good blows to the black nose before nipping it with his bucked teeth. this wasn't fun not at all. not with teeth.

Hanzo yipped at the bite, jerking backwards and whining in pain. Sharp! Why... he blinked in confusion. He feels nauseous, stomach sinking. He turned tail and ran, but he can't figure out how to escape. He curled in the furthest corner of the living room, hiding himself in shame.

Jesse crawled out, the teeth were gone. But, then he came back to himself after he calmed and pattered calmly into the living room. In the furthest corner just passed the red armchair he saw the end of a black tale. He slowly neared it chuffing to gain Hanzo's attention. ya' alright, Sug'? Sorry i bit you. ya' just scared me. He placed one of his paws on the wolf's paw.

Hanzo whined, trying to hide under a tail and large paws. He almost hurt Jesse!! Go away, he tries to communicate, scared he'd harm the rabbit for real. But Jesse wasn't leaving. Hanzo slowly raised his head, trying to look as harmless as possible, carefully giving Jesse a small lick over his soft ears. I'm sorry...

Jesse licked at Hanzo's nose where he'd nipped it and then purred against the wolf. Perhaps hide and seek made his instinct too on point. So, Jesse bowed again and pounced back twitching his tail and chuffing

Hanzo whined again nervously. Was it wise to keep playing, after he had tried to... he shuddered. But if Jesse thought it was okay, then... Hanzo ducked his head a little, bopping Jesse's tiny head with his paw.

Jesse took the soft hit with a tilt of his head and then bobbed and weaved into Hanzo's space before tackling him full body with a jump from his strong hind legs.

Hanzo lets himself get knocked over, lightly batting at Jesse's twitchy tail and panting happily, shaking his head and feeling his ears flop. This was... fun. And nice.

He pounced once more unto Hanzo then just flopped his tongue blep-ing just a bit as he paused to catch his breath. He'd not played like this since he was a little kit. It was more than nice.

Once he'd rested he crawled his little fluff butt over to Hanzo and finally began grooming him. Silkening out his ears and neck fur. He smelled so nice and he was thankful for Hanzo’s constant awareness of his size but, for not putting or tip toeing around him for it.

Jesse was a terribly cute rabbit in Hanzo's opinion, especially when he panted with his little tongue out. He's also terribly light, and Hanzo is reminded of how small Jesse was as he's being groomed. He moves his head obligingly to make it easier for Jesse, blinking lazily at the steady attention he's getting. He gently tapped at Jesse's tail again in a playful gesture, just teasing.

He nipped lightly to reprimand the mangy pup while he was grooming. They could play more later once he'd finished grooming. Especially as he got lower on Hanzo's body. His soft fur rubbed deliciously against Hanzos and he thumped his leg in pleasure at the feel and closeness of the other, not afraid to show just how much he enjoys it in rabbit form. Humans were different. Had to always over think things.

When he got to Hanzo's cock sheath he was especially gentle, shit. His instincts triggered him to hump a few times before stopping and yet his hips were like lightning. He had flash thrust eight times before he stopped himself.

Hanzo’s tail swished lazily on the floor as he let Hanzo work, occasionally tapping his soft ears in a friendly manner. Jesse was small and cute and it was important, in Hanzo’s mind, to remind him with his careful baps. 

He whined softly when Jesse got low on his body, remembering how sharp those little teeth were. He skittered back nervously, giving Jesse a little woof.

Had he offended Hanzo? Gods why did he have to be so awkward. He'd even pushed the man into bed with him. Jesse chittered and crawled away ears down and loafed on the couch. Giving Hanzo room. It was already getting very late in the day and Hanzo may need to leave soon.

Leave? Jesse grew even sadder at the thought of his new companion leaving.

Hanzo tilted his head as he padded up to the couch. Jesse looked very comfy. Perhaps grooming time was over? Then surely it was cuddle time. He hopped up on the couch, neatly curling around Jesse, yipping at him softly. He does like cuddling with Jesse, tucking the little rabbit against him.

The wolf curled around him tightly. It was so warm and soft. He liked this so much. Loosening up he stretched and yawned, tangling their legs together as he pushed out and then laid his head down on Hanzo's shoulder, licking his hackles contentedly. His beady eyes focused in on Hanzo's yellow ones and he chipped once.

Hanzo boofed back, gently touching their noses together. He pulled his head back to yawn, tail thumping once, as he put his head on his paws. He’s warm and content... more than he’s been in a long while. Would it be odd to ask Jesse to come back to his... hm. Den? His den.

After a while and a short nap, Jesse wakes to the sunset slowly disappearing behind the city. He stretches and yawns before standing and shifting back, quickly grabbing his pj pants and slipping them on before collecting his other pair left on the floor and tosses them into the bedroom.

With a gentle hand he wakes Hanzo by stroking the mused fur between his ears. "Hey, Darlin'. 'bout time you head out?"

Hanzo let out a whimpery sigh, leaning into the soft scratches. It was far past time for him to head out, but he really didn’t want to. Nobody had ever been so accepting of his desire to remain shifted so long, and they certainly hadn’t been as nice as Jesse. 

Still, all good things must come to an end, so he hopped off the couch, shaking his fur out as he went to change into his clothes. “I suppose so...”

He scratched the back of his head as he watch Hanzo "suit up" into the clothes he'd worn yesterday. "Ah, will I get ta' see ya' again?" He didn't want this to be over just yet.

But, even he knew Hanzo probably needed to go. Find his keys and do whatever it was CEO's do in their lives. Boy, he'd forgotten all about that. They lived on entirely different levels of society. Why would Hanzo want to be with some bum like him? A simple barista that hardly makes minimum wage.

“You couldn’t stop me.” Hanzo assured, buttoning his shirt. “That is, unless you want me to, then I will.” He had manners, after all. 

“Thank you for... well, everything. I haven’t met someone so willing to accept me shifted for a long time, and... well, this was nice.” Hanzo really had to go see his brother, get his spare key... and get ready for work tomorrow... but he’d really rather stay, curled up while Jesse groomed his ears with his tail twitching. 

“Let me get your number. Maybe we can get dinner. My treat.”

"Sure," He dipped into the kitchen to grab his phone from the pocket box he always stowed it in.

When he'd returned to the living room Hanzo was fully dressed and ready. Well, guess that's that.

"Here just put your number in, if ya' wanna." He had reverted back to his shy security. He always did when he wasn't sure of himself.

Hanzo took the phone and punched in his number, adding a little wolf emoji to his contact name. He gave it back with a shy smile. 

“Ah... I’m sure your schedule is much tighter than mine, so... whenever is good for you, okay? I’ll pick you up— if you like.”

Hanzo hesitated. He really should go home...

"I'll contact ya'." He watched with a shy smile on his lips as Hanzo walked to his door and opened it. "Hope you find yer keys." He gave the wolf a salute goodbye and felt his heart break as the man left.

“I will steal the extras from my brother if I don’t.” Hanzo assured him. “Bye, Jesse.”

At least it wasn’t snowing anymore. Hanzo trudged home sadly. He’s about to call himself a dumbass for not going to see his brother when he sees a glint of metal by his front door. ...I’m the luckiest dumbass in the world.


	2. Date?

Hanzo glanced at his phone, again. It had been two days and Jesse still hadn't texted him. He could always go to the coffeeshop, of course, but that struck him as extremely threatening. He didn't want Jesse to be afraid of him. In fact, Hanzo had started to accept that Jesse was just going to be a really lovely one-night stand. He sighed, going back to his work. No offense to his spreadsheet, but he would really rather be doing something that wasn't number-crunching.

The day after Hanzo left Jesse had a horrible day. The espresso machine broke, someone threw coffee into the drive-thru window - which spilled all over him and got his ears sticky - and finally he fell into a snow pile on the way home that night. Needless to say, the rabbit fell into his little tv bed like a stone in water. He step hard that night. In the morning he managed to make it to the store on time and without any mis-haps. Thankfully the rest of the day went about the same. 

On his break he looked at his phone longingly...

Should I? He really didn't know if Hanzo would even be interested. Well, hell he knew he was. But, something in the back of his mind told him Hanzo was dangerous. That when the "new" rubbed off, he'd grow bored of...Jesse. He was a rabbit and a poor one at that.

But, that didn't stop him from missing the wolf. The whole rest of that day he spent meditating on what he could say in the message. Nothing seemed right. Then once he arrived home and stripped...before shifting for the night he forced himself to send a single message; "You free tomorrow?" - Jesse

Hanzo jumped when he heard his phone buzz, trying to tell himself it was probably just another email, but... he can't resist. He snatched it up, thrilled to see that Jesse was actually texting him. He very nearly-- but not quite-- squealed like a teenage girl, although the message itself was rather innocuous. "Yes, after 5, if that works." He tapped out quickly, tail popping out and wagging furiously in his enthusiasm. 

He would take Jesse out to a nice dinner, and drive him home, and maybe, Hanzo could invite him up for some tea... and then they could enjoy themselves on Hanzo's wide, circular bed, however the pleased, be it in their human forms or just grooming and cuddling. That was very nice, too. 

Hanzo picked up his phone again, setting Jesse's contact and deciding to send him another message. If he was asleep, then he'd just read it in the morning. 

"I was thinking dinner, around 7? I could pick you up, you'd just have to send me your address (all I remember seeing is snow)"

Jesse heard the buzz of his phone from his spot snuggled tight and warm in his tv bed. He was tempted to go and look, but he was already so comfortable. It could wait until tomorrow his little brain told him.

After waking in the morning to the sun rising he stretched and groomed himself slowly before shifting to make himself some breakfast, as he walked by the pocket box on the bar he paused. He had a message...from Hanzo. He immediately dove for the phone reading the message received-time. shit

If he'd been of his right mind he would have replied immediately but, would it be ok now? Would Hanzo have already changed his mind? Jesse paced the kitchen drinking his coffee black before finally deciding on a message; "Sounds good. What should I wear?" 

He was off all day and had intended on doing housework and laundry for the day and possibly seeing Hanzo at night. Now he'd just worry all day on what to wear and how to act and..oh god he's already nervous.

Hanzo really wished this stupid meeting would speed up a little. It had been dragging on and on an-- oh. It was over, thankfully, because he'd been ready to bash his head in. He took out his phone as he went back to his office.

"Something nice. Button-down and slacks, or nice dark jeans. Sorry for the delay, I was in the most boring meeting ever."

There, normal. Hanzo tried to focus on his screen, but he kept thinking of Jesse, eyes constantly going to the clock and wishing it would hurry up. He wanted to see his little rabbit again, damn it!

...His? Get a hold of yourself, Shimada. He's not a pet. And he certainly didn't belong to Hanzo, who had slept with him and stayed the night once. He really needed to calm down with this... possessive pack thing.

"Fantasy, huh?" Jesse finished folding the last pair of socks into his drawer and laid his phone down. It had taken a while for Hanzo to respond. So long he'd thought the man had changed his mind and Jesse had continued on with his day as normal but now.

Now, he had to find an outfit. One that was... "Nice".

He dug through his closest and pulled out his old red button up that Sombra had gotten him as a joke. It was the only thing "nice" he owned. Pairing it with his brown boots and slacks he called it good before he could spend hours over thinking it. He decided to wait for the rest of the time before getting ready shifted and relaxing in his bed...so he wouldn't worry his head off.

After changing into his clothes and waiting by the door, he paced back and forth his tail sticking out the back of his low pants...they were a bit tight. He should have ran out and bought new ones. These were too old and didn't fit quite right.

Hanzo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, hoping he was in the right spot. He was running the tiniest bit late, but he'd left the office later than he wanted. And honestly, he could have come right from work... but Jesse deserves the best, so he'd gone to shower and change into a navy shirt and his other slacks.

And then he'd taken time deciding his car. He was sorely tempted to bring the Aventador-- his baby, as Genji liked to tease-- but he settled on his normal car. He could bring the Lambo for their second date-- hopefully.

"I'm here." He sent off the message, 7:05, not too bad. He double-checked his hair in the mirror, smoothing back his ears a little and admiring his fangs a little. Shit, should he have gotten flowers? He hasn't done this sort of thing in so long...

Jesse walked out and onto the road looking both ways for Hanzo. His tail fidgeting whilst exposed to the cold.

He couldn't see any vehicles that Hanzo would be in so he sent him a quick text; "Can't find ya'. What did ya' say you were driving?"

“Black Audi. R8.” Hanzo sent back. He double-checked he was parked, then tapped the accelerator to make the car vroom. 

He can’t see Jesse quite yet, so he hopes the rabbit is nearby, or they’d be playing a lot of hide-and-seek.

The car right beside him, well almost, revved to life and he jumped nearly out of his skin. Hanzo was behind the wheel looking down at his phone.

Once he'd returned to his body he walked over and knocked on the passenger side window. "This is your car?"

He should have expected as much. Since Hanzo was the CEO of his company. But, still he never thought he would let Jesse in on the "finer" stuff.

Hanzo looked up, smiling slightly. “No, I stole it.” He joked, smile widening. “I’m kidding. Yes, one of them. You look really nice, Jesse, that shirt is your color.”

He thinks that was... good, and pulled out of the spot slowly, turning onto the road. “It might be a little selfish, but I know a nice Japanese place, so... I know the food is good, and they have veggie dishes. I... should have asked, but I’m assuming you don’t just eat plants?”

Hopefully that wasn’t offensive or anything to rabbits.

Heh, it's something a lot of people hesitated on around him. So It didn't offend him in the least. "Nah, I eat meat. Just not a lot of it. Don't really care too much for the taste is all. But, a good veggie salad sounds great right now."

He didn't get to eat out much so this would be a treat.

Hanzo hesitated. “Salad isn’t... very much on the menu, but there’s a lot of non-meat things. I was thinking sushi. But if you don’t care for fish, we could go somewhere else.” 

He really wants Jesse to like this, like him. And if he has to pick a different restaurant, well, he will. No big issue for him.

"Darlin', really it's alright! Hah don't go worryin' yet little head so hard about it. I'm sure they'll have something for the both of us. It's just the kind of world we live in ain't it?" He was appreciative of Hanzo's worry but, truly he would be fine and he did not want Hanzos worry's to turn into cawddling.

“Well, yes, but if I am going to take you somewhere for dinner, I want you to enjoy it.” Hanzo replied, glancing at the street names as he drove. “That’s all.” After all, Jesse had made two entirely separate dishes the other day, he could certainly find a place Jesse would like.

"Hanzo. Really. Take me to the restaurant. I wanna see what you were so excited about. I'll like anything there. Ya' I like fish, so don'tchu worry," please don't baby me. 

It went unsaid but the more Hanzo tried to care for him the less he was liking it.

Hanzo looked like he was about to argue, but he shut his mouth and sighed. “Okay. I... I’m sorry, I just... haven’t been on a date in a really long time and... I... want it to be perfect.” He mumbled the last part shyly, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Yer perfect how ya' are, Darlin'. Ain't gotta try and impress me. It'll happen on its own. I already like ya' so let's just enjoy ourselves, alright?" Jesse laid his hand on Hanzo's thigh as he drove, hoping that would ease some of his anxieties.

Jesse himself didn't really have any anxieties, just wanted Hanzo to be truthful with him and wondered why such a high class guy was interested in him.

Hanzo flushed darkly at the compliment, ears going flat against his head. He stuttered a little but ultimately fell silent. They drive a quick 15 minutes before they arrive. Hanzo helped Jesse out of the car— just to be polite— and handed his keys to the valet. 

“So, this place is quite traditional, which means that most everything is in Japanese, but I will be glad to translate, so... don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

His jaw dropped when he saw the restaurant. He'd never even laid eyes on it, let alone thought about eating there. "Fantasy place." he swallowed around the lump in his throat. It'd take him two weeks of pay just to reserve a seat at this place.

"And alright, I'll be sure to ask." He follows Hanzo inside, his tail twitching nervously - he hoped he wouldn't get thrown out. He didn't really look the part for coming to a place like this.

“It’s nice.” Hanzo agreed absently. “It’s a treat to myself, as much as anything. Usually when I want food from home I go to the street market.” He led Jesse to one of the corner tables, turning to chat quickly with their waitress. 

“Now, I am driving, which is such a pity, but if you want to drink feel free.” Hanzo usually didn’t have a beverage unless it was alcohol, so he abstained.

"Ah, Well I don't wanna be rude. I'll just not have any for ta' night or we could get a cab. I want ya' to enjoy yourself, Darlin'." As they walked through the lobby and seating area Jesse couldn't help but feel small in his six foot frame. Without Hanzo he wouldn't have ever stepped foot in this place.

Once they'd sat he pulled up the menu and felt his stomach roll all over again. ignore the prices, mccree. Your here to enjoy yourself.

“All right. Is there anything you’d like, particularly?” Of course the menu didn’t have pictures, but Hanzo assumed that Jesse had some idea of Japanese foods and would have a preference. 

And if he didn’t, Hanzo could order something he’d probably like.

"Well, nothin' really looks familiar but I know I like soups and any kind of fish." Jesse was indeed at a loss of what to get. It was all very far out of his comfort zone.

His ears were already dipping back, overwhelmed at the variety of items on the menu. All of which in a language he only knew two words of.

“I’ll order a few things, then, and you can try whatever you like.” Hanzo suggested. “...are you okay? You look pale.” He remembers distinctly that Jesse was warm and golden all night, and he certainly didn’t keep his ears flat like that, long and floppy as they were. 

They’re briefly interrupted by their waitress, and Hanzo orders as quickly as he can so he can turn his attention back on Jesse.

By the time Hanzo has the chance to turn his attention back to Jesse, he already has fixed his posture and face. Slapping on his best smile and giving a good effort to look happy. this is a date and a gift, idiot. Enjoy yourself and stop worryin'.

"Just overwhelmed is all, sorry 'bout that. So, well ah.. We are on a date and all, what do ya' wanna talk about?" He usually excelled at small talk. His job giving him that knack for making small chatter with each customer that came in. But, with Hanzo and in this setting he felt like his tongue was twisted backwards and upside down over his uvula. Why couldn't things be easier like when they were shifted.

Maybe Hanzo should have taken Jesse somewhere... simpler. After all, there was a big difference between spending some time at home and going to a restaurant even Hanzo found rather pricey. Still. Jesse still looked uncomfortable, so Hanzo played dumb, trying to give Jesse an out. 

“I am sorry, Jesse, I didn’t realize it would be so busy. I’m sure the noise must be irritating, it’s already bad for my ears.”

He took Jesse’s hand over the table. “Please talk to me about anything other than my job, I hate it. This is the best evening I’ve had in ages.”

The best evening...in ages. Hanzo's words echoed in his ears as they swiveled forward just a bit. So, Hanzo was really enjoying his time with him? That was at least a load off. Though Hanzo's acting chops might need a bit of work, but the effort to make him comfortable was appreciated but not needed.

"Nah, I'm really gettin' excited to try that um...Mi-soe stuff here." Jesse brushed his fingers across Hanzo's hand lightly. "And I'm havin' a pretty good time myself, Sweet cheeks. It’s a gift and a half to be able to spend time with as gorgeous a man as you." Jesse flashed a toothy grin and his best eyes, only briefly thinking back to their night together.

Hanzo can’t help the little laugh he makes at Jesse’s pronunciation. “No, no, it is soh.” He explained. “Our syllables are... more... solid? I don’t know how to explain words, I got a math degree.” Hanzo smiled self-consciously. “Anyways, I don’t know what you mean about gorgeous, when you’re here.”

"Oh, well Thanks for correctin' me. Though I don't know how much use it'll be, I tend to just stick with what I got. Easier that way." Jesse settled back in the back of his chair and just eyed Hanzo.

"And hun, If you don't already know you are the hottest thing this side of the equator I can't help ya'."

“Hm. If that is what you’d like to think.” Hanzo replied. “I suppose I will have to use my abysmal language skills to try and explain that you, in fact, are the most perfect-looking man on this earth. You will, of course, have to give me a moment to compose it.”

"I don't know about that, Darlin'. I can't even gain the waitress's attention but you can pull the whole room." He said it with a tone of finality. It was more than true that Hanzo was stunning but Jesse if he chose to give himself credit, had an air of rugged soft charm. The kinda person you could just talk to. Perfect for his practice. Just then the food arrived.

"I will have you kno-- oh." Hanzo cut himself off as the food arrived. There was Jesse's miso, several types of sushi, an assortment of dumplings, and a pile of edamame. "I got something of everything so you could try. The dumplings will have meat in them, except these--" He pointed to a small, rounded one. "They have shrimp."

Jesse reaches out for miso first, taking a large sip from it first off before taking some edamame and enjoying them. 

"Delicious!"

"Yes, it's quite popular." Hanzo agreed. "There are different kinds that you can make, depending on the bean. I prefer the red." He took a few of the soybeans but left most for Jesse, since he didn't really care for them.

"I can say I really like it. Might wanna' look into learnin' how to make it myself. Mind tellin' me what this is? And What you got there?" Jesse pointed to the items Hanzo had in front of him. Whilst he waited for the wolf to answer he picked up one of the dumplings and took a bite humming at how good the juices were as they slid over his tongue. His ears and tail twitched happily. He was having a lot of fun.

He wondered where Hanzo was from if he knew so much about this kind of cuisine. "Hey, ah, Where you from if you don't mind me askin'? Ya' already know I'm from down south. Arizona to be exact."

“Well, that’s a yellow miso, which is quite popular. And this is is a gyoza, and this is shu mai. They are both also very popular.” Hanzo found Jesse’s enthusiasm very endearing, especially when his long ears flicked. 

“I... am from Japan?” Hanzo tilted his head, really more asking than saying. “Was that not obvious?”

"Well, ah. I guess I never gave it some thought." Jesse finished off his miso and ate a few more gyoza before settling back. He was already full just from that. It was small but filling especially with the rice it came with.

"Was the best meal I've had in a while. Thank ya', kindly, Darlin'." He tipped an imaginary hat and smiled.

Hanzo smiled back a bit shyly. “Well, I’m glad. You aren’t too full for dessert, are you?” He finished off the last of their dumplings neatly, not wanting to leave such good food on the plate. 

“I know a very cute— tiny, mind you— ...I suppose you’d call it a bakery, but they make traditional sweets and cakes and such.” And Hanzo might stop there once a week, but nobody needed to know that.

"I bet I'll be open to it once we get there." Jesse's smile widened at the idea of seeing something Hanzo liked.

His ears and tail twitched again as he stood. "How do you pay here? I don't know where the waitress went...I wanted to be the one to at least leave a tip, if you were payin'. Shit, I didn't mean to assume you were just...this is a little expensive for me. But, I can pay half if ya' want."

“I paid when I made the reservation.” Hanzo shrugged. “But if you’d like to tip, go ahead. Do not worry about the price— I chose the place, didn’t I? I wouldn’t expect anyone to pay if I was the one asking.”

He gathered up his coat, offering Jesse his hand. “Shall we? I do not want to get there too late.”

"Sure thing." Jesse laid out a twenty dollar bill on the table and took Hanzo's hand as they walked out. He wondered just where they were headed and If Hanzo had any other plans for their evening.

He was being hopeful that maybe just maybe Hanzo would take him over to his place so he could see what it was like to live the higher life.

“So.” Hanzo started, once they had retrieved the car and he was headed to the bakery. “The store makes these Japanese sweets and such, like little cakes and mochi... I think you will like it.” He fell silent, squinting out the window to find the narrow street he had to turn on. 

They park in front of a very small store with only 3 lots— one already taken up by another car— and Hanzo helps Jesse out again, knocking on the door. “Hello.” He said to the girl behind the counter, who waved without looking up from her phone.

"Howdy," Jesse greets the girl too. The sweets behind the counter look delicious with all their simple sugary looking goodness. Sometimes it was just nice to see the basics rather than the dolled up stuff he has at his cafe. Those cases with all the extra beads and fondant were just too much for the palette sometimes.

"I like the look a' this one thing I could try it?" He asked Hanzo as he was pointing to a rather small and yellow treat.

“Whatever you like.” Hanzo agreed, leaning over to order a veritable collection, one or two of each of tiny cakes, sweets, candies, and mochi ice-creams in vanilla. He knew tea might be a bit too odd. He paid and handed Jesse his. 

“It will melt, so we had best eat it now.” He explained, taking a careful bite of his. The last time he managed to get rice flour down his entire shirt, and he didn’t care to repeat the experience.

Taking a test lick Jesse found he liked the flavor. Once he'd gotten started the treat was gone in two minutes flat. The man putting his nibble skills to work.

After he'd finished he just sat back in the car watching Hanzo enjoy his much slower...watching how he licked and suckled at it was just..no keep your mind clean

“I guess you liked it.” Hanzo said, amused, looking at where an ice cream had been. He took a nervous breath, trying to stay calm. 

“Would you... like to come over so... we could finish these? Maybe with some coffee? You don’t have to! If... you don’t want to, but...”

"Hanzo," Jesse lifted his hand to cup Hanzo's cheek, "s'alright, I'd love to come over. If you'll have this vagabond in your lavished lounge." He then clicked his seatbelt into place and looked at Hanzo pointedly.

“It is not lavish.” Hanzo mumbled, pulling into the road. “It is nice. Comfortable. That’s all. And I would be delighted to have you over, Jesse.” He glanced at Jesse a bit shyly. At least the rabbit seemed genuine about his interest.

"Well, Get goin'." Jesse motioned to the road and was giddy about getting to see where the wolf lived. He'd already seen where Jesse lived and ...lived in it so he was eager to see what little nuances Hanzo had..like his tv bed.

He just sat back and decided to enjoy their drive through the city, watching as the many lights passed by and colors.

Hanzo shook his head with a fond huff, glancing at Jesse from the corner of his eye. The streetlights cast him in deep gold, making his brown eyes glow. 

Eventually Hanzo pulled up to his building, pulling into his private section of the lot, right next to his Aventador. "We're here. My apartment is on the second-highest floor, so... we are taking the elevator. But the view is very nice, if you like cityscapes."

His eyes continued to grow wide and pop as they drove into the private parking garage and then pulled up next to cars Jesse didn't even know existed but just knew he could never even dream of owning let alone driving.

"Wow," Is all he can manage as he gets out of the car, following Hanzo into the elevator and watches as he enters his floor number. The elevator takes them directly to his place, opening up in the living room. Fantasy.

"Yes, it's nice, isn't it?" Hanzo asked with a little shrug, leading Jesse to the kitchen. It's all cool steel appliances and marble counters, although Hanzo had argued the cabinets with his designer and gotten them in a warm, golden wood that made the place look less like a showroom and more a place humans lived.

He set the bag of treats on the island and set to work on the coffee in his machine, a basic drip-style thing that he thought made more sense than those stupid pod cups. "How strong should I make this? I don't know if you can afford to stay up late..."

"I asked Sombra to take my shifts for tomorrow in exchange for...a favor. So, I'm off tomorrow. Make it as strong as you can take." Jesse smiled, he'd been waiting to spring that little surprise gift on Hanzo all night. He wasn't the only one capable of spoiling. He may not have money but one thing he does have is time, and Jesse can afford to give a little bit of it to Hanzo. Especially if they spend some of it like they did the day they first met.

"So, you live here but, Looks more like a museum. Mind showin' me around? More personal stuff?" Jesse liked all the expensive decor and design of the interior but it really was that designed not homey.

"Oh. That-that is good." Hanzo agreed, setting the coffee to brew. What sort of favor? asked the traitorous part of his brain. Surely the rabbit is with someone more like him? You never agreed to be exclusive... Hanzo set the coffee cups down with more force than necessary, trying to will away the thoughts. No. Jesse was... he wasn't like that. Hanzo brought the freshly made coffee to Jesse with a weak smile.

"I tried to combine an airy theme with a minimalist designer. It... got very bland." Hanzo explained. "The only thing I have really gotten around to making my own is my room. I must admit I do not spend much time admiring the décor."

"Well, that's a pity. Gotta' make a home your home. It's a place ya' can relax and just enjoy your own time. Why do ya' think I got so many Knick-knacks back at my place? Makes it more....Loving." The tenseness Hanzo displayed had made him a bit withdrawn but, he hoped it wasn't about him "insulting" his home. Or maybe it was about the "favor" he promised Sombra.

"Don't you go gettin' jealous on me now. Sombra's just a friend. No predatory competition.

"Hm, I think I am just not much of a knick-knack person." Hanzo mused, waving Jesse over as they walked through his open-concept living room. "I feel like it would stress me, and I doubt anything I could collect would be as... endearing as the things you had on your shelves." Still, Jesse had a point. Perhaps Hanzo would look into some new paint, or some art. 

He doesn't want to admit how relieved he was to hear that this Sombra is a friend. "I apologize. I was jumping to conclusions unfairly."

"Yeah, Ya' were. But I take that as a complement. Though, don't need no mighty alpha protectin' me or nothin'...WOW*" He couldn't help but exclaim when they walked into Hanzo's bedroom.

"I did not intend it like that." Hanzo replied mildly, although he's distracted by Jesse's exclamation of awe. "...what?" Hanzo asked, looking around. His room isn't anything special, in his opinion. Yes, he had a very large poster bed cut in a quarter-circle that was snug against the wall for optimal nesting and curling into a fluffy ball, but that was it, really. And calligraphy scrolls and such, but they were really just decoration.

"Its- ya' got a real nice bed there, Han." Jesse had to make sure he'd gotten his jaw up off the floor. 'Cause that bed was gorgeous and lavish and just...everything that he wanted. The scrolls were just the icing on top of the cake or bed in this case. "Think we could um...shift on it? I just kinda' wanna sit on it. WITH you! o' course."

Jesse could feel his blush coming on. The things Hanzo could do to him on that bed with all that space....it got him hard just thinking about it. His tail twitched delightedly as his thoughts wondered.

Hanzo can't help his smile. "Of course we can. I had it made custom for that exact purpose. You can fold up your clothes and shift, let me arrange it better." He walked over to his bed, scooting more pillows to the back to form a suitable sort of burrow and letting down the gauzy blue curtains. He'd strung up fairy lights, too, and it takes him a bit of fumbling, but they're lit soon enough. 

He turned once everything looked cozy and... romantic, honestly. "What do you think of that, hm?" He asked the small brown rabbit.

Jesse wasted no time stripping as soon as Hanzo had his back turned. He didn't even bother folding his clothes, he could do that later. He let his form shrink and soon his tail was twitching with impatient desire to just dig straight into that pile of fluff. 

He politely however kept his cool...that is until Hanzo turned around and this a flash of brown fur bolted into the cushions and curtains. It was as soft as it look and the perfect size for hiding under. He squeaked and chipped happily and then yearned for Hanzo to join him.

Hanzo starts taking his clothes off as soon as Jesse bolted for the little burrow Hanzo had made for him, but he pauses at taking off his pants when he hears Jesse squeak. "Don't you look cozy. ...Is it terribly rude to say I really want to pet you, right now?" 

Still, Hanzo abstained, stripping off the rest of his clothes and shifting smoothly, hopping up into the bed and nosing the curtain shut before turning to poke his nose into Jesse's pillow pile with a soft broof!

He could have pet me if he liked, he continued to squeak in excitement as he burrowed around in the pile. Hanzo was in it with him now making it even more fun. When Jesse got close he kicked out lightly with his hindlegs and then bolted away, chittering in victory. Soon enough, the heat and comfort got to him and he nuzzled up close to Hanzo starting he usual grooming route. This is great. I love you, Sugar.

Hanzo lay down and let Jesse scamper, the space a bit too small for him to really get running. And Jesse came to cuddle only a little later anyways. Hanzo gently licks between the rabbit’s soft ears, letting out soft, happy whines as his tail wagged.

Jesse was sure to be very thorough this time with his grooming of the wolf. He knew he needed to because of the good food that was in his stomach right now. Mmm it had been delicious. Speaking of good tasting stuff, Jesse had gotten down to Hanzo's sheath once more and was licking at it gently. The musk he was giving off was...nearly irresistible. His hips started thrusting before he had a mind to stop them he just let them continue this time as he licked and groomed further down Hanzo's body.

Hanzo is happy to roll over and show his belly when Jesse started grooming him properly. His tongue lolls and he lets himself relax under Jesse’s thorough attention. His very thorough attention! Hanzo whined softly when he felt Jesse gently tonguing at his sheath. It was sensitive! By the time the rabbit moves on, his cock was just barely poking out, hot and red as it nudged out of his sheath.

Jesse finishes up with Hanzo's tail and moves back up a bit noticing the musky scent coming from Hanzo's underbelly. His grows even more envious of this bed. Being graced with Hanzo's presence all the time. He wants Hanzo to himself more and his hips do too. He darts up and pins Hanzo's hips before licking at his exposed cock just a tiny bit. Then he crawls up positioning his tight little hole over the head and eases it inside jackrabbiting his hips to edge it in.

Hanzo can’t help his nervous little pants, half from excitement and half from fear, still well aware of how sharp Jesse’s little teeth were. He whined again, twitching about, unsure of how and where to move. At least Jesse seemed to know what he was doing. When Jesse got an inch of his cock in, Hanzo howled, Head thrown back and ears pinned flat, wishing he had some amount of leverage.

Jesse chips and eases off and peels himself out of the covers before shifting, "Han, I need ya please come here and get me. Hunt me." He finishes with a purr and a satisfied moan when he ghosts over his own hole and finds it stretched and ready, just like he'd prepared himself hours earlier."

Hanzo scrambled up and snarled, shifting as he pins Jesse down, grinding their hips together in a motion not entirely separated from a dog humping someone's leg. "You are insane." He rumbled, low against Jesse's ears. "Imagine if I had lost control? I could have hurt you."

"Heh, Ya' know I could'a gotten away." Jesse clicks his teeth and his tail twitches against the bed uncontrollably at the rush of endorphins from the fear riding up his spine. Hanzo having him pinned making his cock visibly throb.

"You think you can escape me, little rabbit?" Hanzo asked, voice low and dangerous. He speeds up his thrusts against Jesse, panting softly as he does so. It's not glamorous sex but it feels damn good.

Jesse groans and spreads his legs a bit more. "I want ya' inside me not over me. Or are you too dog minded to remember how to do that? And yeah, I think I could, wolf." Jesse goated him on even more as he took his own cock in hand needing some kind of stimulation.

Hanzo snarled at the insult, fumbling around with Jesse’s legs. He threw them over his shoulder as he mounted up properly, groaning as his cock is surrounded by that tight heat. He shoved himself down, pushing on Jesse’s thighs.

Jesse bite his lip as Hanzo penetrated him without mercy, the slide so delicious his eyes nearly went cross as Hanzo’s tip edged deep.

"All bark, no bite, wolf?" Jesse rhythmically tightened down around the cock inside him and locked his legs around Hanzo’s waist. His abs rippled as the movement and his ears pricked up in amusement. Tail out of sight but twitching in delight along with it.

Hanzo nearly snapped at him, but he just shook his head, pressing down and down on Jesse’s soft, solid thighs until he had the rabbit pinned in a solid, proper mating press. Then he nips sharply at Jesse’s neck, licking and sucking at the spot until he is certain it will bruise, and Jesse will have his mark. 

The thought makes him preen, driving his cock into the rabbit with single-minded determination.

A litany of moans were pulled free of the rabbit as Hanzo's thrusts grew harsher. He loved when he was handled so carelessly so rough. The spark of fear that crawled down his spine as Hanzo's teeth sank into him had his cock throbbing.

He kicked out as the line blurred and his furr sprouted out just the tiniest bit. "Feel so right, Sugar. You bein' all possessive, markin' me up like i'm your little prize bunny. but still, Faster."

"Insatiable." Hanzo grunted, nibbling lightly at Jesse's soft ears before absolutely pounding the rabbit, grinding down as he bottoms out on every thrust to strike Jesse's prostate. His ears were pinned back from focus, and he could feel his knot swelling.

"Mm... I'm going to cum, Jesse..." He panted, trying to get his partner to cum before he did. Their position wasn't suited to him touching Jesse at all, but he did his best.

Jesse keened as Hanzo strikes his prostate with each thrust, it was enough, more than enough to send him over the edge of release before he even knew what Happened he spilled white over his stomach and Hanzos as he rhythmically tightened around Hanzo "cum for me then."

Hanzo moaned loudly at the feeling of Jesse gripping him tight in sharp pulses, sinking his dick in deep as knot popped. He pants, head hanging and ears flat. "Oh, this... is a terrible position..." he chuckled ruefully, trying to shift them into something more comfortable.

Jesse whined as he was turned still rolling in his climax and in willing to let go. Hanzo's knot pressing into him only prolonging his pleasure.

"Well, find a better one." He huffed a laugh as he felt Hanzo empty inside him.

Hanzo panted a bit longer before easing himself up as carefully as possible, hissing as Jesse clenched down around him. It takes some cautious maneuvering, but eventually they're spooning, breathing in sync.

"You know... I was really intending to do this more romantically."

"mmm honey I don't think you could have been anymore irresistible. Rabbits like it fast and damn you delivered. Bed included." Jesse let his tale twitch softly again Hanzo's stomach as he came down from his high and cuddled into the wolf.

"Well... I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I honestly meant for it to be gentler... more like... making love." Hanzo mumbled, hiding his face in Jesse's warm neck. It was a very childish sort of notion, but Hanzo genuinely intended to woo his bunny.

"Honey, ya already got me." Jesse twisted to try and look Hanzo in the eye...to no avail. "Tooth, tail, and tinker. Ya don't need to go puttin extra effort into it" Jesse pointed to his limp dick when he said tinker.

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the slang, but brushes it off. "I still want to treat you gently, Jesse. Everyone deserves to be romanced a little... or a lot." he explained, feeling oddly anxious about it.

"Alright fine. I would like that maybe, just no caudlin' Jesse laid there snuggled close to Hanzo. "Ya' wanna shift and cuddle closer?"

“I do not intend to coddle you, Jesse. Please understand, I do not think you weak or helpless. I simply... wish to woo you.” He explained. “We can shift in a moment. I need another minute for my knot.”

Jesse grunted not much he could do to argue back to the man but that could be left for later. For now he just relaxed in Hanzo's arms while he waited for his knot to go down. Jesse was beginning to really like being knotted. it put a whole new thrill on things.

Hanzo’s estimate is accurate, and he pulls out a few moments later, shifting his form and placing a paw on Jesse’s thigh, panting contentedly as his tail began to wag.

"hah, Pretty quick there. Don't ya' wanna pet me before we cuddle. Ya' said ya' wanted to before hand. Thought you might wanna’ give it a try. M'real soft." Jesse shifted down to give Hanzo the choice to either take him up on his offer or just cuddle. He waited, looking up at the wolf with his big round eyes. Being a rabbit was a ball of fun in his opinion.

Hanzo stared at Jesse, cocking his head, before very seriously putting a paw atop Jesse’s head and patting him twice. He dropped the paw to the bed and gave Jesse a huge, doggy grin, looking incredibly pleased with himself. He flopped on his side, leaving a cozy spot for Jesse to snuggle in.

Jesse chittered out a laugh and just dove into Hanzo's side, snuggling close.


	3. Domestic

Jesse woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee greeting his nose. He rolled over on his tummy from where he'd been stretched out all four paws in the air twitching as he slept.

The rabbit groomed his fur down and then pattered into the main living area following the delicious smell.

Hanzo was frying some blanched potato shreds when he hears an odd thump-click against the wood floor. He looked around before he glances down and sees Jesse looking up at him, pink nose wiggling. *Cute..."

"Good morning. How do you feel about potatoes?" He asked conversationally, chopping some parsley and holding a stem down for Jesse to eat.

mmmm green flavory goodness. Jesse took the offered stock with delight and thumped his leg in agreement. He loved potatoes.

Hanzo smiled, amused by Jesse's cheery reaction. "Will you be joining the human world for breakfast?" Hanzo asked, neutrally. He doesn't want Jesse to feel pressured to do anything.

After some small thought. the most he can do in his smaller state he decides no. He wants to stay small and smell up all the small places in Hanzo's house.

Whilst Hanzo cooks, Jesse scampers from room to room smelling and sometimes chewing on items that he is unfamiliar with.

"Breakfast!" Hanzo called, piling potatoes on Jesse's plate along with some toast that he'd cut into smaller, rabbit-friendly bits, covered in jam. He adds several sprigs of parsley on top, too, so Jesse can have some greens. Hanzo hears the skittery thump that could only be Jesse running.

He came sprinting into the kitchen like a bullet fresh out of the muzzle so fast in fact he was unprepared for the slick tile and carpet combo that he was met with and slid straight into the cupboard with a loud smack.

"Jesse!" Hanzo gasped, dropping everything and carefully gathering up the rabbit without a second thought, gently placing him on the island and looking him over. "Oh, darling, are you okay?"

through the haze of pain and dizziness Jesse finally managed to right himself. He shook his head and rubbed the sore spot with his paws, licking and grooming the slowly forming bump. damn that hurt. note to self be more careful in a place ya don't know. After a moments passing he finally registered Hanzo and squeaked up at him thumping his leg in affirmation. now where is that smell coming from? Jesse then crawled and sniffed out the plate he assume Hanzo had made for him, picking up one of the small pieces of toasty sweet bread and beginning to nibble away at it.

"Oh, bunny..." Hanzo sighed, smoothing down Jesse's fur tenderly. He knows Jesse doesn't want him to fuss, but the fact was that Jesse was terribly small, and not particularly solid as a little rabbit. Still. Hanzo finished fixing Jesse's fur and left him alone to his food, drawing up a barstool and sitting next to him, watching the very dedicated way Jesse all but mowed through his food-- especially the herbs. "You didn't get hurt too badly, did you? I can get you some ice..." Hanzo offered, still rather concerned about Jesse's very loud encounter with the wall.

Jesse finished off the last few bites of his breakfast and stared up at Hanzo. a nasty evil idea then bloomed into his mind and he...flopped.

He keeled over on his back, tongue out and just held his breathe playing dead. After a pause he flipped back over and chittered repeatedly like a little rabbit laugh.

"JESSE!" Hanzo screamed, heart hammering. What did he do? He grabbed his phone to call 911, frantic tears already in his eyes, when Jesse sprang back up. He stared, wide-eyed. Was... Jesse okay? Had he fainted? Then he realizes Jesse is laughing. "What-- why--" Hanzo sank into his chair, beyond relieved.

Realizing he may have gone too far Jesse slowly crawled over to Hanzo and nudged his face with is twitching nose. He placed soft licks on Hanzo's nose and thick eyebrows then lifted to comb over his ears. I'm fine, Sugar. Didn't mean to scare ya'.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse, pulling him close and hiding his face in the rabbit's soft fur, trying to hide his shaking breaths. "Jesse, I thought you'd died, god..." He whispered into the fluff, petting Jesse between his fuzzy ears. "Please..."

Jesse shifted back to Human form picking Hanzo up in his arms and taking one step at a time across the marble floor back towards the bedroom. One his forehead was a small purple bruise but nothing else visible. "Sorry, for scarin' ya', Darlin'. Didn't mean ta'. I'm alright, really." Jesse whipped at Hanzo's cheeks trying to keep the tears from falling.

"That was not funny." Hanzo insisted, still biting back tears and pressing himself against Jesse. "I really really thought you'd... I wanted to kill myself, for not checking you over properly!" He wiped his eyes hard as tears fell. "Why would you do that?!" Did Jesse think it was some sort of joke?

"Darlin'! Sweetpea, Really I'm alright. You did just fine. I ain't that fragile as you think in that form. Promise!" Jesse laid Hanzo down on the bed and pinned him down under his larger body. "Sugar, I guarantee I'm fine. I can take a heavier hit than that. I learned that the hard way. Ya' looked me over and that's all I needed!"

"I d-didn't know that!" Once the tears started, they were hard to stop. "Y-you slid head-first into s-solid wood, a-and then you fell over! You aren't even a f-foot long, Jesse, I mean..." Hanzo inhaled shakily, pulling Jesse close to him. "Just, please, don't do something like that again, fuck. I was so scared..."

"Darlin', Truly I'm alright. No need to go cryin' over it. I won't do anything like that again promise. here check me over I swear I'm fine. And I'll have you know I'm two and a half feet." Jesse held out his arms and shifted back hopping into Hanzo's lap and spreading out. a silent Check for yourself

"I- I know you're fine now." Hanzo insisted, but he still ran his hands over Jesse, going over the bruise on his head several times. Once he'd satisfied himself he dragged Jesse into a hug, still sniffling. "You're okay." he whispered, but he was really trying to convince himself. "...that was really mean, Jesse. Why would you do that?"

Jesse gave a shrug, he thought it would have been funny. He didn't think Hanzo was this much of a cryer but he would note that for the future. Hanzo was much more sensitive man than it seemed. 

After he knew Hanzo had calmed Jesse got up and went about the house again content to enjoy the massive area he had to roam in his favored form. A day at Hanzo's was like an amusement park for him.

Hanzo sighed, cleaning up the breakfast dishes before shifting, plodding over to the couch and hopping up on it, resting his head on his paws. He can hear Jesse skittering around and it keeps making his heart race. He still didn't understand how--or why-- Jesse could have thought his... stupid prank funny. Hanzo let out a little sigh, oddly morose. He wanted to have fun with the rabbit, but he's still rather hurt.

After a little while, Hanzo remembers he has a conference call. He can't figure out where Jesse had gotten himself, so he goes and gets dressed in a button-down and tie, setting up his laptop in the living room again and connecting. It... is not a very fun meeting. There's some confusion about pay and bankroll that of course becomes Hanzo's fault, and only 15 minutes in has him grinding his teeth.

Jesse had snuck into the folds of Hanzo's bed and taken a nice long nap after his morning sprint. When he'd woken up however, he found Hanzo in his living room looking...very on edge. Why did the wolf bare his fangs like that? It certainly wasn't at jesse and...he shouldn't be scared. right? Maybe Jesse could help. 

The little rabbit walked slowly over to the wolf and placed on paw on his ankle, announcing his presents quietly.

Hanzo nearly jumped when he felt a touch on his leg, thankful nobody was looking at him for the moment. Muting his mic briefly, he looked down at Jesse. "Sorry. Meeting. Pissing me off." he explained in a hurried whisper, quickly giving the meeting his full attention and turning his mic on again. It didn't look like anyone had noticed, fortunately.

Jesse huffed silently and then using his determination hopped into Hanzo's lap. He nosed the wolfs hand over his head and ears making it comb down in a petting motion. He then took up a loaf position to just sit and wait. If Hanzo needed the company, this is how he could do it. Small, and unseen.

Hanzo sighed softly, gently running a hand over the rabbit's soft, silky fur. His head is tiny, really, and Hanzo privately marveled at Jesse's fluffy head and lovely ears. Each stroke of his hand makes him relax further, and he rested his hand on Jesse so he could gently scratch the rabbit between his ears.

Jesse does his best imitation of a purr which is a near silent chuffing in the back of his throat. Hanzo's large hands feel amazing over his sensitive ears and spine and he can tell as he enjoys it that it has helped Hanzo too. He leans up and licks Hanzo's cheek before relaxing back down on his back, opening up his heavenly soft tummy.

Hanzo flushed, hoping nobody saw that as he returned to petting Jesse. He's not looking, but suddenly his hand just... sinks into plush. He glances over and sees the rabbit's stunning tummy. Such a lovely rabbit. He scratches it gently, not sure how sensitive Jesse's belly was and not wanting to hurt him.

once Hanzo started he didn't want him to stop. Jesse's hindleg just began to kick kick kick and kick in ecstasy as he scratched his sweet spot. "EEk" he squeaked in happiness.

Shit, people definitely heard that, but Hanzo refused to react, hoping they would assume it was just a chair scooting. "Shh!" he hissed as quietly as he could. They were nearly done, and then Hanzo could give Jesse his full attention.

Jesse just basked in the attention he was already getting, happy to lay here and let Hanzo stroke over every part of him. If only he'd do that in human form too. That was a thought

Hanzo sighed loudly, slamming his laptop shut. Stupid, shitty meeting, on his day off! Over something he had nothing to do with! At least now he can pay attention to Jesse, smoothing a hand over fluffy tummy fur. "You're so soft..."

Jesse grew til he was nude straddling Hanzo's lap, "Thank ya', Kindly Darlin'."

Hanzo blinked in surprise, but he quickly recovered, running his hands over Jesse’s chest. “Soft all over.”

Jesse flexed his thighs and ass against Hanzo's muscular frame. "Soft, and muscular.

Hanzo shook his head in amusement over Jesse’s antics. “And sweet and handsome...”

"Ya' wanna see it jiggle?" Jesse got up off Hanzo's lap and started to walk back towards the bedroom. Flexing and relaxing his ass as he went.

"...yes..." Hanzo mumbled, eyes locked on Jesse's butt. The twitchy little tail atop it would be the death of him. He followed Jesse in a daze.

Jesse crawled into the sheets plush and plentiful as they were and laid out on his back to showcase his chest and abs. Even though he knew Hanzo liked his plush thighs and his sinful tail he rather liked showing off his more robust features as well. This was nice. Not having to worry about being in which form or if he was being rude. It was just perfect. He wished he never had to leave...and go back to his crummy two room apartment.

Hanzo slipped into his room behind Jesse, stripping hurriedly so he can sit on Jesse's lap, eagerly running his hands over Jesse's solid chest. "So handsome..." Hanzo murmured, giving Jesse's pecs a little squish. "Absolutely stunning. But you know that, don't you?" Hanzo can't stop touching the gorgeous man, loving how he just... lay back and let Hanzo do as he pleased.

"s'nice to be reminded. Ya bring me outta my shell." Truly he wasn't normally like this, unabashedly prideful but Hanzo -no, the wolf - made him feel like a live wire. Like life was running out and needed to live in the moment. Experience everything this man had to give. This gorgeous man over him.

"Rabbits have shells?" Hanzo asked, soft, teasing. Jesse... relaxed him, reminded him to calm down. Every moment he spent with Jesse he felt normal, just Hanzo, whether man or wolf. He leaned down, gave Jesse a slow, tender kiss. "I..." Hanzo started, nervously. "I think... that I love you." he whispered, flushing pink.

Jesse's eyes blew wide, he hadn't really expected to hear it come from Hanzo, a stoic and cold man in public, so soon. A smile creeped into his features and his brown eyes held that kind of happiness that pulls crows feet at their edges. "Hun, I love you too. In fact I already said it. Just, ya couldn't really understand me when I had." The man pulled Hanzo back in for another deep kiss soon grinding his hips up into the hard form of Hanzo's perineal curves. "Think I can give you a go?"

Hanzo looked at him in surprise. "Really? I... I don't think I've felt like this for anyone so suddenly, but... I feel like you don't care about... what I am, just... who I am." Hanzo felt a strange need to explain himself, prove that he wasn't just saying it. Of course his thoughts fly out the window when he feels Jesse on him. "Give me a... oh." He hesitated. "Well... okay, but I haven't done that in... a while."

"mmm, I'll be gentle, my little wolf. And I just see you. I look at you all the time. Who you are. Your eyes," his hand travelled along Hanzo's body as he spoke, " your lips, these damn cheeks," he let his thumb linger on the sharp bone, "your strong jaw these arms, waist, and mmm that ass, and of course this," Jesse rubs his hand over Hanzo's length with such tenderness it send shivers down his spine. His other hand goes back questing for Hanzo's sweet hole. "How about I open you up really slow and sweet, see just how loud I can make you howl for me?"

“Not little.” Hanzo protested, but it’s weak, voice breathy, as Jesse touched him all over and praised him in that soft, warm voice. It just felt so nice to relax, give in, not worry about keeping up a tough appearance... 

“Okay...” Hanzo agreed slowly, abdomen shivering as he clenched his muscles anxiously, biting his lip. He is... really excited about this, more than he feels he should be. “I trust you, Jesse.”

"got any lube?" It's a needed question but one he thinks he already knows the answer to as he released Hanzo. His cock is already throbbing with anticipation at having Hanzo over him. Jesse was a switch if there ever was one but when it comes to topping. He's full service. And Hanzo deserves a very good service.

Being a rabbit allowed for Hanzo to relax naturally but that didn't take away the fact that Jesse, in the form anyway, was half a foot or more taller than Hanzo, broad and hairy.  
And he entendre to use it.

"Um, the drawer over there..." Hanzo waved at the table near his bed, heart rate picking up at the way Jesse looms over him. He knows intellectually Jesse is larger than him, but it's not something he really notices normally. Hanzo glanced down. Jesse is much larger than him. Should he be jealous of that? He feels like he's supposed to be.

Being a rabbit also comes with some nice perks. For instance his stamina and his endowments. If Jesse is proud of anything it's his size. Though that also doesn't take away from the fact he's one hundred percent a switch.

Just because he is big though doesn't mean the Wolf gets to go and be self conscious. "Ah, Now Honey. no need in bein' Jealous. this is more than enough to have me droolin' and moanin' out of my mind. But, why don' you lay on your back and let me show you what I can do with mine? Mmm?"

Jesse grabbed the lube from the previously pointed to drawer and returned to Hanzo with three very slicked up fingers waiting.

"I am not jealous... I'm nervous. That's a lot to take, okay?" Hanzo insisted, but he took a deep breath and lay back against the pillows, relaxing little by little.

He's really incapable of resisting dramatics, so as he relaxed, he swished his tail out from under him, letting it rest next to him in an elegant curl. Then he parted his legs, giving Jesse plenty of space to sit and open him up. 

"I'm ready..." Hanzo breathed, but he's nervously nibbling on his fist. He'd calm down soon... probably.

"Mmm, yes you are." Jesse leans in tracing his clean hand over Hanzo's sensitive thighs slowly making his way down to Hanzo's ass and pulling the check away to reveal is fresh pink hole.

He circled his lubed fingers around it before easing in the first thick digit. Hanzo so tight and warm around him. "So, beautiful. My strong wolf." Jesse slowly stroked Hanzo's insides as he let his free hand make similar pets down his body. Easing in a second finger and scissoring tenderly.

Hanzo whimpered when Jesse spread his legs further, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. The push of Jesse's finger makes him squeak, although that he would vehemently deny. "O-ohhh..." he breathed raggedly, trying to deal with the odd intrusion. 

After a while it starts feeling less weird, and Hanzo did his best to enjoy it, and then-- "Oh! Oh, do that again..." he moaned softly.

Jesse repeated his path over Hanzo's sensitive areas and then pushed his hand up gliding it along Hanzo's taut shoulders. He then pushed in with a third finger and arched them up aiming straight for his prostate. Just then he let his other hand wrapped around Hanzo's throat and push him into the bed. No enough to hurt but, enough. He grinned down at the wolf as he writhed on his fingers and thrust in deep with each stroke. "Howl for me? Wanna see you all loose and ready for me, sweetness." Jesse's tail twitched and his ears perked with excitement. His cock stood up on its own he was so achingly hard.

Hanzo can't help his little moans, squirming on Jesse's thick fingers and nearly yelping when they rub over his prostate. He's damn near jittery from the feeling. "Oh... ooh, ah-- au-ooh!" It's more startled than anything but it is a tiny howl, which quickly devolved to panting. "Jesse.... please, I need it..." Hanzo whimpered, already starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Aw. Now, Darlin'. Ya' gotta have some patience. I'm not done with you yet." Jesse nestled closer removing his hand from Hanzo's weeping hole and letting them both explore while his mouth took possession over every inch of skin it could reach. He nipped and licked marks over his wolf.

He brought his cock closer and rubbed his entire length along Hanzo's balls and perineal stretch, teasing them both. The rabbit hisses through his teeth, unsure of how much longer he himself can hold off. The pre seeping out of his tip displaying just how aroused he really is.

"Noo..." Hanzo moaned, shifting under Jesse and trying to get some friction on his poor dick. "Jesse, please, come on...." He whined, desperate. Every little lick and nip and suck sets him twitching and gasping, dick so hard it's purple.

"Please, Jesse, I need your dick. I need it, come on..." Hanzo begged, nearly frantic.

"Such a whiny little pup." The rabbit finally pulls away and turns the lube in his hand coating his full length in a thick drizzle of the pearlescent liquid. Hanzo continues to whimper and twitch around.

"Be still, Darlin'." Jesse takes hold of Hanzo's thighs and pushes them back further and positioning himself closer than ever. He lines himself up and finally his fat cock head presses into the wolf. With the heat and tightness gripping down on him he can't help the shudder than courses through his body almost causing him to thrust forward instinctually. His rabbit impulses telling him to thrust deep and hard.

Hanzo threw his head back, gasping. Finally. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Jesse! Just fuck me!" He snapped, furious, feeling like he was denied what he'd been pleading for for ages. How could the rabbit be so cruel? Hanzo had done him without hesitation, and now he gets just the very tip of Jesse's dick and... that was it?

"Use your damn rabbit instincts and rail me." Hanzo demanded, tilting his head up imperiously, as though that would allow him to be in control of the situation.

Jesse cracked a salacious smile. Each of his hands found Hanzo's wrists pinning them to the mattress as he slowly pressed his full length into Hanzo's aching hole. The heat was almost too much for him. "Don't you worry, Sugar. Youre gonna feel it real soon."

Once he'd bottomed out he stopped to take a deep breath, the feeling and tightness around his cock knocking the breath out of him. But, soon his hips started jerking and his tail flicked sending waves up to his brain. He pulled back all the way leaving only the tip in and then pushed, 

His hips began a merciless pace, leaving no room for hanzo to breathe or adjust to his cock as it plowed into him. "Jack rabbiting" was an understatement at Jesse's hips slack against Hanzo's ass with each push and pull. His balls sore from each brisk of skin. "Ah, fuck." He hadn't had sex this good in years. It felt amazing. The hot, slick, tight tunnel around his fucking cock was pure extasy.

Hanzo can’t help the strangled noise he makes when Jesse finally, finally sheathed himself entirely. It is still an exceptionally foreign sensation, but not entirely unwelcome. And Jesse doesn’t hesitate, fucking Hanzo ruthlessly, stroking his prostate every time and jostling him in the bed with the force of his rapid thrusts. 

“Fuck— Jesse—“ Hanzo can barely choke out the words, completely overwhelmed. When was the last time he’d been fucked so well? Shit, when was the last time he’d been fucked? He feels like he’s drooling, moaning and whining pathetically. 

He might cum just like this, honestly, it’s that damn good.

Seeing just how much Hanzo is loving it Jesse decides to prolong his rueful pleasure. His pace cycles between punishing thrusts to his prostate and slow languid glides of hus full length, grazing his tender bundle just enough to keep him rideling the edge.

It felt so good it was testing his own stamina but he wanted to break Hanzo first.

Hanzo was trying to fuck back onto Jesse’s dick, but his pace kept changing. Hanzo panted, ears and tail flicking, as he tried to get the right kind of simulation to cum, but... it’s just out of reach. 

“Je-Jesse... please... please, let me cum, I’m so close...” Hanzo begged, fisting the sheets tightly and moaning.

Jesse thrust in deep a final time and came hard enough to feel his own cum filling Hanzo's sweet warm insides. Ears and tail twitching uncontrollably he kept up his pace through it all determined to finally bring Hanzo to his end.

Hanzo gasped when he felt Jesse cum in him, shivering and squirming on Jesse's dick. It doesn't take much for him to cum all over his stomach, knot popping and insides clenching around Jesse.

Jesse slows his hips and basks in the feeling around him as both of them cum and try to calm down from the experience. He kisses Hanzo's cheeks and lips lightly, brushing his hair back from his eyes as he took in the wolf below him. "So perfect for me, So good. 'Love you, Darlin'."

Hanzo panted, shuddering as he came down from his high. “...love you too. So good...” he breathed. He’s tired. Jesse was a hell of a lay.

Once things had relaxing Jesse pulls up and away from Hanzo soon finding a comfortable place at his side and laying in the lush bedding.

Hanzo sighed, curling next to Jesse and tugging the blankets up to their waist. "So. Um... what now?"

"Well, I don't wanna sound desperate or nothin but, I was thinkin'..." Jesse hesistated, "maybe I'd ask ya if I could move in?" When he'd finished his ears were lowered and his eyes were cast down and away.

Hanzo blinked at Jesse in stunned surprise. "Move in... with me? In my house?" he asked incredulously. He sees Jesse's downcast expression and hurries to explain. "No! Um, yes, you can. Absolutely! I just didn't expect it."

Jesse smiled hesitantly, "I didn't really see it comim' myself. But," he pulls Hanzo in close to his chest and nuzzles down between his ears, "ya got me and it looks like ya need a little help makin' this place a home....aaaaand maybe I just couldn't go another day without this bed" he looked down "and having you in it with he from today on out.

Hanzo grinned. "Ah, of course, I should have seen it coming. You just want me for my luxurious sleeping accommodations.... but I suppose I must manage." He leaned up, giving Jesse a kiss. "But... yes, I'd love for you to stay. You must promise to make me coffee in the morning, though."

"heh, I get up prit-T early Darlin'...but I think I can manage." Jesse gave Hanzo an Eskimo kiss then shrank, his ears flicking as he crowded into Hanzo's space nose twitching and happy. This was going to be the beginning of a very happy relationship. He could just tell

Hanzo doesn't really expect Jesse to shift, but he wouldn't complain. He gathered the rabbit up, plopping him on his chest and stroking him softly. Jesse was so sweet and wonderful, no matter the form he took on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo sighed, dropping his head on his desk. Why couldn't he be home with his bunny? Jesse wouldn't annoy him with a million questions about payroll. Hanzo pulled out his phone, opening his messages with Bunny :rabbit: (The name really hadn't been his doing.) Are you at work right now? If no, can you come to mine? Ask the receptionist for me. He added his address and also sent a message to the only decent receptionist they had, who was fortunately at work today.

Jesse had been just about to head off for his lunch break when his text tone sounded. Even though he had an evening shift he figured he could probably get sombra to agree to cover it for him. Yeah I can head over real soon, give me about 30 minutes.

The bunny took his coat and bundled up before shooting a text to sombra and walking out into the cold. He took the bus all the way into the city and to Hanzo's tower. At the desk he greeted the receptionist who was at least somewhat personable about him being dressed in his barista uniform minus the apron and hat and she sent him up with a key card for the elevator. After swiping the card and punching in the security code the woman had given him, the elevator took him straight up to the top floor and let him out onto a large office area. Every cubicle was separated by short walls of glass. All he could think was "must be a nightmare to clean." 

Still with all the clarity he was at a loss of where to go next.

Hanzo sighed again, this time in relief, and did his best to get some more work done. About a half-hour later, he gets a message: the starbucks guy is here. Hanzo frowned. I don't think he works for starbucks... but it's helpful anyways. He leaned back and saw Jesse, looking lost. Well, best retrieve him. Hanzo walked to the elevator, giving Jesse a little wave. "I have never been so happy to see you." He breathed, leading Jesse over to his office. "I am having... a very difficult day. And.... I was wondering if I could make a strange request?"

Jesse could see the all too visible frown lines around Hanzo’s face that betrayed just how much scowling he'd done today, and it was only lunch. "Glad to see you too, starshine. Well seein' as I'm already here I don't mind at all. What's up?"

"Everything's up." Hanzo huffed, flopping in his chair. "Payroll is... I don't know, something is wrong, and everyone is coming to me with questions that I do not know the answer to, but seeing as I am in charge of finance I guess I have to know everything!" He dropped his head in his hands. "Sorry. I... ugh, I wish I could just take you home and cuddle you."

"Well, I don't see why ya can't do that here. Maybe not like this but ..." Jesse gestured his hands in a way to indicate his smaller form. "What's this favor ya got though, maybe I should do that first.

"...the favor is the cuddling." Hanzo mumbled, embarrassed. "Please? I'll go to the farmer's market and buy you artisanal parsley, the one that costs 20 dollars a bunch."

"hah, there ain't no need for bargainin' Darlin'. But, I'll gladly take the parsley. Course I'll cuddle ya. Um ..." He looked around everything was glass. Where could he change? He could just shrink out of his clothes but...it'd leave them on the floor and that would be too rude. "Got anywhere I can change?"

"You deserve nice leaves." Hanzo insisted. He was always pathetically weak for a good cut of steak, surely Jesse would be similar? "Well, you can always go to the bathroom, but I suppose I'd have to go with you, get your clothes.... If you want to just shift here, I can fold your clothes and put them in my bag."

"don't wanna make ya do that. Only if ya don't mind." He thumbed at this dress pants

"It's really no effort, for me to fold some clothes, Jesse. I'm the one asking you to be here." Hanzo reminded him gently.

"Alright then." Jesse looked around a bit before ducking behind Hanzo's desk and taking a deep breath. Soon he was nothing but a ball of fluff curled on the floor.

Hanzo ducked, pulling away Jesse's shirt to reveal a lovely brown rabbit. "Hello, darling." He cooed, giving Jesse a little rub between his ears.

His only response was a twitch of his nose and nodding. His ears widened out to make room for the hand.

Hanzo gathered up the clothes, folding it up to give Jesse a chance to sniff around and get comfortable, before settling Jesse in his lap. "This is good?"

Jesse rubs at Hanzo's hand and nods. If yer happy, Darlin'. Than so am I. His ears perks and then laid flat to allow for Hanzo to pet him easier.

Hanzo starts up with long, slow strokes down Jesse's soft body, occasionally pausing to give him little rubs around his ears. This was... very relaxing. Slowly, he turns back to work, still absent-mindedly petting the rabbit in his lap.

Jesse just melts under the attention he's getting but he does his best to keep an orderly position. He doesn't want to look lazy or uncouth at Hanzo's work of all places.

Speaking of all too soon into his wonderful snuggling session a person knocks and walks into Hanzo's office. "Ah, Sir. Talia would like you to forward her the review you made on her February scheduling plan by two pm today."

The person dared walk into Hanzo's office without him even giving the ok? Couldn't they see he was very busy and had a rabbit to tend to?! Jesse pulls back his hackles and growls low chuffs and ends with a simple hiss at the rude person. Manners were just too lacking up here in the higher world it seemed

Hanzo rubbed Jesse’s ears gently, sneaking a finger to scratch his fluffy neck and calm him down. He sighed, turning to the person at the door. 

“...I did that already. And it’s not my job to worry about scheduling plans. Get that sorted out, and if there’s an issue with company finances— which do not include payroll, I’d like to add— then come talk to me.”

He dug his fingers into Jesse’s plush fur, trying to calm down. “Is there anything else you desperately need? Or can I be left to do my actual job?”

"Ah, Evangeline wanted to ask if you had finished this months budgeting plans as well." The poor human seemed to have gotten his message. Withdrawing a big as Jesse continued to puff up his fur and hiss a bit more. If he tried a bit harder maybe they'd leave and he could enjoy his cuddle time a little more with Hanzo, rather than be so rudely interrupted.

“I’ve finished the years, because I know how to do my job.” Hanzo replied coolly. Email was a thing!! He could use it very well! He gave Jesse a little squeeze, trying to get him to calm down, well aware that the rabbit was being stared at and giving the person a look, daring them to say something about it.

After that the person just nodded and walked out. It appeared they'd gotten his message and he was once again free to have all of Hanzo's attention. He stretched up and rubbed his face across Hanzo's cheek before retaking his sitting position once again.

Hanzo can’t help his soft laugh at Jesse’s antics. Still— “Jesse, you can’t do that! Someone could report me to HR, you know?” But the way he stroked and scratched at Jesse weakened his firm tone.

Well that might not stop him from at least making a stink eye at the next person that dares ruin his nice time with Hanzo. Plus Hanzo needed someone to be on his side. He settle down anyway though. He was here to be support for Hanzo not another source of anxiety. Thus as Hanzo worked and pet him, he slowly nodded off taking a nap.

“So cute.” Hanzo whispered. Gently, as not to disturb his sweet rabbit, he carefully set Jesse down on his desk, so he wouldn’t shift and wake him up. He still pets Jesse absently while he’s reading reports or doing one-handed tasks. Jesse deserved the rest, frankly.

After a while Jesse woke finding the sun had gone down and Hanzo was still at work in the dark office space. He nosed at Hanzo's face and just stared at him with his beady eyes. They should get home. Hanzo has to be so tired.

Hanzo groaned, bringing Jesse close to him in a hug. “I know, I know... I just wanted to get this work done. I’m going.” He turned off his computer and packed. “Um, would you like to get dressed, or... should I just carry you?”

Jesse ran in a circle and twitched his tail just looking up at Hanzo expectantly. He was still very tired. He'd worked three double shifts this week and well, today was the first day he'd gotten time to himself and Hanzo.

“Carrying it is, then.” Hanzo shouldered his bag and looked over his office quickly, then scooped Jesse up in his arms. Hopefully he was doing this right, and Jesse wasn’t uncomfortable.

Jesse shifted up his arms extending and legs wrapping around Hanzo's waist. "Hiya," He ground his cock against hanzo's stomach while his eyes look at though he was imagining just exactly he wanted to do to the other.

“Jesse, fuck, we’re in public!” Hanzo gasped. “There are cameras here, you know, gods... can’t you wait till I’m in the car?” Of course, the bathroom was only a short detour away, but he’d feel much more secure in the car…

"Nah, no ones here anyways" Jesse cocked an eyebrow. And I know you have enough money to pay off any camera footage they get. But, what I reeeally care about right now is having one of us getting our brains fucked out over this here desk."

“Not how it works...” Hanzo mumbled, but he turns back to his desk and sets Jesse upon it. “I don’t really have anything with me, so... we might have to get a bit creative.”

"I'm always prepared." he chuffs with a wisecrack smile. Jesse then nibbles at Hanzo's collar as he gestures to his folded pile of clothes. "Check my wallet side pocket."

Hanzo shook his head but did as he was told. “You know, it’s not very smart to keep condoms in your wallet, right?” He asked, messing with the wrapper.

"doesn't stop most. Why should it stop me." He laid back on the desk spreading his legs. His tail hanging off twitching

Hanzo shook his head, mumbling something about safe sex as he undid his pants and rolled the condom on. “Any particular way you’d like to do this?”

"mmm, seein as ya like my ass so fine," Jesse turned to where his ass arched into the air that sinful tail a top it. "Why don't you fuck me good like this?" He bent over the desk presenting himself to the wolf.

Hanzo growled low in his throat, giving in to temptation and smacking that perfect ass once before snatching up the lube. “How could I resist, hm?”

Jesse just turned his head and gave Hanzo a toothy grin. His plump ass and thighs jiggled as he waited for Hanzo to line up. He'd dreamed about this all week.

Hanzo gripped Jesse’s hip with one hand and lined himself up with the other, slowing pushing in with a drawn-out moan.

Jesse spreads his legs more and bites his lip to keep from moaning as Hanzo eases into him. His hands find hold on the opposite edge of the desk but at this angle his cock and balls are free hanging but could be smash against the front of the desk....the idea of the pain and pleasure mingling has his cock, tail, and ears all twitch together. "please fuck me. When ya invited me over earlier I was so excited. I thought ya wanted a quicky or a good fuck at work. But, when I saw all that glass .." he trails off as Hanzo's hips bottom out inside him

“What, I can’t just want to see you?” Hanzo asked. “If I want a good fuck I’ll take you home and give you good wine.” He grunted, holding tight to Jesse’s hips. He adjusts a little, grabbing the rabbit’s leg and holding it up, before thrusting hard, jostling Jesse against the wood of the desk. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Jesse... sweet bunny...”

All he can do is moan as Hanzo starts to ram into him. It had been too long since he was fuck good and well and he was missing it. His brain was short circuiting with each brush to his prostate and his tail with it. Between breathes he managed, "Make it a whiskey and I'll be anything ya' want."

“Don’t tempt me.” Hanzo replied roughly. They have to hurry, or they are going to get caught. Hanzo started toying with Jesse’s tail, tugging and flicking it around as his thrusts sped up.

"I'll tempt ya' all I need If it gets me this." He then moans out letting himself barrel forward towards his climax with each slap of their hips into the desk.

Hanzo stopped trying to speak, panting and groaning. He needs to let Jesse cum before him, or they’re in trouble. “Cum for me, Jesse, cum on my cock...” he moaned.

And he does, at the growling command of his wolf he cums hard so hard in fact its dry. To be expected from how hard he was.

Hanzo pulled out at the last second, cum splattering on Jesse’s back as he knots the air, shuddering and groaning. “...so... good...”

Half he finished groaning and cumming into the condom he turn around and pulled Hanzo in for a soft but deep kiss. "Thank ya, Darlin'. Love you. Ya want me to put my clothes on or shift back?"

Hanzo shrugged slightly. “You’re welcome to do either, although I do plan on going home and cuddling straight away, so...”

"Hah, well I guess I can give ya my company all the way there." Jesse stood and used his undershirt to wipe his back off then dressed. Once he was fully clothed he turned to Hanzo to lead the way.

“I like your company in whatever form you choose to take.” Hanzo replied rather shyly. Admissions of affection were... still tough. Still, he led Jesse down to the garage, opening the door for him. “Next time we go out, remind me to get you in my other car, okay?”

"can do. Though I don't know which one ya mean." Jesse got in the car. He enjoyed the gentlemanly gestures Hanzo gave him. They weren't out of pity or accommodating his...prey status. It was more out of love and want to do something for him. Same as he wanted to for Hanzo

“You’ll find out.” Hanzo chuckled. If past experiences were to be believed, Jesse would be floored. Maybe Hanzo would let him drive it, too. “Thank you for coming by. It’s been a rough week.”

"Been a rough one for me too. 'was my pleasure comin' to keep ya company." He really did enjoy just having the wolf around. It was very very rare that he shifted in public and the fact he did was a real show of trust to Hanzo -the wolf- and he hoped Hanzo maybe caught on to that.

Hanzo ducked his head shyly. “Still, I— Jesse. You were at work. Please tell me I didn’t text you during a shift?” Shit, had Jesse gotten in trouble? And why was he in his work clothes? He changed right off unless... “Jesse... did you come over mid-shift?”

"Nope, 'was on my mid-day break. I got Sombra to cover my afternoon shift. Don't feel bad sweet pea."

“But... I mean, your pay...” Hanzo stuttered. How had it not occurred to him that Jesse was paid hourly? He was a terrible partner.

"Han. Really it's fine. I'd pay a lot more than I was gonna make to see you for even shorter time."

“...still.” Hanzo mumbled. Of course he was more than capable of providing for them both, and he was happy to do so, but he doesn’t want Jesse to feel trapped because he couldn’t make money and... leave, if he wanted.

"Really, Darlin'. It's alright." Jesse held out his arms as they entered the elevator to the loft. He also press the button and turned to pull Hanzo in for a soft and deep kiss that had them gasping for breath by the time the elevator doors reopened. "Really. Being able to be with you is enough payment."

"Doesn't pay your bills." Hanzo replied quietly. He doesn't mean to argue about this, but he doesn't ever want Jesse to feel like he was... stuck. Still, he hung up his jacket and made his way deeper into his apartment. He really could use that cuddle.

"and what bills would ya mean? Ain't got none since I'm shackin up with you. Now, I want ya ta stop worryin'. It ain't like I'm gonna do it all the time and I got plenty of money right now. If I want I can even get me a better job. Got several waiting but I like the one I got." Jesse scuffled closer to the bedroom and stripped off his shirt. "Now, how do you want that cuddle?"

"That isn't... never mind." Hanzo sighed, shaking his head. He was probably just being stupid. "However, really, although I really... do not want to be human much longer." He admitted, peeling off his clothes and setting it aside so he can take on his canine form, hopping on the bed and flopping himself down with a pathetic little whine.

Jesse just chuckled. The part of Hanzo that needlessly worried over him was endearing but, as he's said before unneeded. After Hanzo takes his canine form Jesse stripes the same and crawls into bed alongside him padding his blanket covered lap for Hanzo to join him. "Come 'ere. Let me pet ya' a bit before I join ya'." Once Hanzo had crawled into his lap he went to work slowly carding his fingers through the thick black fur. It was amazing just how soft he was. Not nearly as so has his own fur but, silky rather than plush. Jesse dug in with his nails and rubbed the wolf all over his face and neck, back and shoulders.

Hanzo rumbled low in his chest, leaning into Jesse's touch happily before rolling over and showing Jesse his soft belly, whining and offering up big, sad eyes in a plea for tummy rubs. His tail started wagging from the excitement of just imagining Jesse scratching at the short, soft fur of his underside.

Jesse chuckled as the wolf melted in his fingers. He obliged him and went to work slowly rubbing circles down his belly and up again. "Alright, It's been thirty minutes, about time I joined ya'. My fingers are startin' to ache."

Jesse pulled his hands away and let his skin grow tight around him, slowly shrinking to join Hanzo in their more simplistic views. He sniffed the wolfs scent before edging close and bowing to ask if he could cuddle in closer.

Hanzo was in heaven... Jesse's gentle hand on his belly just felt so good! He whined pathetically when Jesse pulled away, but he catches the scent of rabbit and perks up quickly. He flopped over, towards Jesse, and gave him a little yip and tap with his nose. Yes, come cuddle! He thinks eagerly. He stretched out a little, making room for Jesse beside him.

The rabbit nuzzled up close to the wolf and chuffed out a happy sigh. He then began to do his favorite thing, grooming. Starting with his neck Jesse slowly started to groom himself from ear to tail and once he was happy with how fluffed he was, he turned to Hanzo and began on his neck fur.

Hanzo sank his head onto his paws, watching Jesse groom with one eye open. It was really impressive, how fluffy he got. Closing his eyes and sighing, he let Jesse go over him.

Jesse finished up with his grooming and snuggled in tightly to Hanzo's flank. love you, Darlin'. He was happily face deep into Hanzo's fur as he fell asleep.

Hanzo is always amused by how aggressively Jesse would snuggle against him, almost like he was trying to bury himself in Hanzo’s fur. Good night. He thought, curling around Jesse and closing his eyes.


	5. Ears back

This wasn't good. Even though he knew he didn't have anymore clothes at his old apartment it hadn't stopped him from going to check...twice. Now taking the elevator up to Hanzo's flat for the third time he walks into see Hanzo standing there waiting on him...expecting him to be at least half ready and he wasn't even dressed or showered.

"Ah, Sorry Darlin'. I um- I'm haven't a hard time findin' somethin' good enough to wear. None of my ol' button ups work and I doubt you'd want me wearin' those tight black slacks to yer business party at a fancy restaurant."

“I like your tight slacks.” Hanzo hummed, picturing Jesse in them. “Don’t worry, go shower and I’ll see if I can find you something. I have a few shirts I never got tailored...” he hummed, walking to his room and digging through the back of his closet. “Anything you prefer? A color or a cut, maybe?”

Jesse resigned himself to it and stepped toward the bathroom. He stripped off and began a quick - but thorough - shower. "None really. Whatever you think will look good on me, I guess." He couldn't help his nerves. He'd never accompanied Hanzo anywhere and... especially not to work.

"Okay, then." Hanzo shrugged. He has a green shirt-- not Jesse's color, and too small-- and a very yellow one-- ew. Finally he lands on a bright red one. Not ideal, but good enough, and it was wide enough in the shoulders, which was what mattered. "Do you have a jacket? Or a vest?"

"I have a brown and black vest with gold buttons. It's in my third drawer." He spoke to Hanzo as he stepped out of the shower rubbing his ears and hair dry with his towel.

"That works. What about a tie? Obviously we want to go with something plain, if you have a sort of steely-gray..?" Hanzo mumbled as he laid things out. Yes, that would be good...

"I don't know, you'll have to check." He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Hanzo had laid out his clothes

Hanzo rifled through his collection. "You might be tall for this, but we're going to tuck it in, so nobody will see." Hanzo handed him a tie in a deep, slightly reflective gray.

"Alright, Well I'll get dressed and then...we can figure out what to do about my hair." His ears were tucked back as he took in what hanzo had laid out for his outfit. Those pants were really tight on him. At least the shirt would fit. "Could I made it feel a little bit more like me?"

"Whatever you like." Hanzo agreed. "I can manage your hair. I used to keep it that short. Get dressed, sit on the bed so I will actually be able to reach your head." Hanzo smiled, ducking into the bathroom to find a comb and some pomade.

"Alright." Jesse watched at Hanzo left the room then turned back to the clothes. With a great sigh he got himself some underwear from the draw and turned to slip into his dapper garb. Once he'd put it all on he went back to his drawers and reached into the back of his top drawer. He pulled out a gold tipped black leather bolo tie. The synching amulet was pressed gold into the shape of a skull with a deadeye. He slipped it on and around his neck before tightening it. One that was done he sat down on the bed to wait.

"Oh, you look so handsome." Hanzo cooed, dropping his supplies on the bed. "Well, extra handsome. You always look good. Let me at this." His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, brow furrowed in concentration as he smoothed a comb and then a brush through Jesse's hair. It takes a good bit of pomade and a lot of careful combing, but he soon has Jesse's hair looking soft, smooth, and... mostly tame. It swept off his face in a slightly tousled, not-styled-but-styled way. "There we go. How's that?"

After waiting an obscenely amount of time for Hanzo to get done messing with his hair he stood and walked over to the wall length mirror. He looked...good. Too good. If didn't even really look like him if he was honest with himself. But, its what was needed for now. "I look great!" Jesse glanced down at the time and freaked. "Ah- Han, i think we might be late."

Hanzo looked over with a slight frown. "Hm. Well, we're taking the highway for a bit, I can push the speed limit. Let's hurry, though." Hanzo got up, smoothing out his clothes and grabbing his keys off their hook. "You have everything? Good, we're taking the nice car." He waved a little, trying to get Jesse behind him. "Ready?" He clicked the keys to unlock the car as soon as they entered the garage, lights flashing silently.

Jesse would be if his jaw wasn't dragging the ground at the sight of the car Hanzo just cause to light up like the night sky on the 4th of July. "Hell, Han. Why ya' gotta make a man feel small like that for." Even passed his complaints he got in the car that was probably worth twice or more than he was and buckled in tight. "Ready."

"Small like what?" Hanzo asked, snapping on the headlights as he pulled onto the road. "...would you like to drive it on the way back?" He asked, glaring at the cars around him for daring to drive the speed limit when he was running late. How rude. At least it would be better on the highway.

"'s just a sayin', Darlin'. Please don't crash." he whispered. He was thankful to be alive once they pulled into their destination. Regardless of how good a driver Hanzo is Jesse couldn't stand speeds outside of his rabbit form.

"I wouldn't crash." Hanzo huffed. "I used to race in this thing, we're perfectly fine." Still, he slowed down a little, and put both hands on the wheel so Jesse would feel better. 

"So. You ready?" he asked, turning to Jesse when they arrived.

"Ah, Ready as I can be, Darlin'." Ya' still hadn't told me what exactly it is we are doin'. Jus' said it was work. Why ya' need me for that, I wouldn't know." He got out of the car and waited for Hanzo to hand the keys to the valle before taking him around the shoulder.

"It is... a party, of sorts. Celebrating another amazing quarter or something. I don't really know." Hanzo leaned against Jesse. "But it's expected you bring a plus-one, and... well, I wanted to show you off, a little."

"Show me off? Well, now. There ain't much ta' show. Especially since I'm a prey type." Jesse let his arm drop from around Hanzo, suddenly nervous again he loosened his bolo just a bit before they entered.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hanzo asked, taking Jesse’s hand in his own. “Shouldn’t I want to show of the most perfect man I’ve ever met?”

Jesse did his very best to hide the rosy glow appearing across his check under the brim of his hat. "Just, I'm not one of you high class folks. Mosta y'all don't even look at a man like me twice." Jesse followed Hanzo through the crowd of people. One of them a large man with horns and a horde of white feathered birds perched on his shoulders...his harem? It was the only explanation Jesse could think of and it was just...vulgar.

Hanzo shook his head, leading Jesse inside. "It's just dinner, Jesse." he assured, trying to soothe him. "Even high-class people eat... well, normal food, you know. It will be fine, I promise." He gave the rabbit a smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jesse's hand.

"If you say so." Jesse followed his boyfriend into the hall where the event was taking place and was blown away by all the nicely dressed people in the room. Some other them even looked like money.

“I do say so. Listen, if you are very nervous, you don’t have to talk to anyone.” Hanzo assured him. “Just lean on that stereotype that rabbits are very quiet, it will work wonders.”

"Hmph, ya' know I can't keep my mouth shut. Ya' knew that since the first day we met. Kinda part of me." Plus he didn't want to give any more weight to the stereotypes he tried so hard to avoid. "How about I talk only if I have somethin' worthful to say?"

“Oh, I think everything you have to say is worthwhile.” Hanzo hummed, looking around. There have been a good deal of little appetizer plates being carried around, but nothing that Jesse would find appealing, and Hanzo is determined for him to have a nice time.

Jesse was about to retort when he walked straight into a man carrying one of those silver platters. The entire thing went crashing to the floor, as did his dignity. He sputtered and tried to apologize when he looked up and saw that he probably shouldn't be helping to clean up the mess... Rich people don't do that.  
The red on his cheeks rose as he turned back to Hanzo, knowing more than a dozen eyes were on the back of his head.

Hanzo helped Jesse and then the waiter up silently, apologizing to him in a low, serious voice for “distracting his partner” while brushing off Jesse’s clothes. The waiter looked annoyed, but it seemed like ultimately, no harm done. “Are you okay?” He asked Jesse once things were sorted out.

"Yes-" Jesse answer quietly and quickly. Could this night begin any worse?

Hanzo stared at him seriously. “Are you sure?” He led Jesse into a secluded corner as subtly as he could.

"Yeah, peachy." He was "Fine". Just he was slowly beginning to really realize how out of his element he is.

Hanzo studies him. “We don’t... have to stay.” He really wanted Jesse to have a good time, but he should have realized how uncomfortable the rabbit would be.

"NO- ahem I mean, no really it's alright. Just got to get my nerves out of the way and then I'll be fine. Promise." Jesse smoothed himself out. Making sure his hair was still presentable and gave Hanzo his best smile. "Why don't ya take me around to some of the folks ya work with?"

“You’re sure?” Hanzo asked. He finished smoothing them both, then took Jesse’s hand again, joining the masses again. “Generally I try to avoid my co-workers. They’re either pretentious or just annoying. Or both.”

"Sounds...awful really. Where do you fall?" Jesse began to loud hardily at his own humor, several individuals sneering his way at the overly emotional display. He made sure to quickly stop. But, he still got a snicker -or two- in.

“Generally dull and overall intolerable— according to the last email about me I was accidentally sent.” Hanzo replied, baring his fangs to the rude people behind Jesse’s back. Of course the rabbit could defend himself, but if Hanzo could help, why not?

"Well, damn. Didn't think it was that bad. I'mma have to show you how to have a good time. Say, what time do we eat?" Jesse gave Hanzo his first genuine smile of the night, which then prompted his stomach to follow it up with a growl.

The woman had no ears...  
Eery

“I am aware. You also run head-first into walls over parsley.” Hanzo chuckled softly. “Amelie. Do not talk to her, she is a notorious gossip, even though she insists that she prefers to mind her business.” He waved at her politely, then thoroughly ignored her. No doubt he’d be interrogated the next day.

"okay, that was one time and I was excited! An' why not? She seems...lonely." Jesse turned to walk over to the woman, drawn to her for some reason yet she still elicited the same gut wrenching fear that Hanzo had on their first meeting...a predator type.

As their eyes met once he'd grown close he almost shivered as the red in her eyes became visible and the going of sharp curved fangs glittered in the light as she sipped her wine.

"Howdy," he managed at least a hello.

“She is not lonely.” Hanzo muttered under his breath, but it seemed Jesse was determined to make friends anyways. He sighed to himself, resigning to be the greatest source of gossip for everyone for the next week. “Yes, hello, Amelie. This is Jesse.” He waved at Jesse in as casual a manner as he could.

"Salute." She was rather short with them. Too busy evaluating the delicious looking morcel with twitching ears in front of her. "Jesse," her voice was like silk. Smooth and drawn out as she tasted his name of her plump roughed lips.

"yeah- ah I mean. Yes, Jesse McCree. It's a pleasure to meet you miss." He held out his hand wanting to edge even closer into the woman's web. He was still not quite sure what she was but...he wanted it.

"Hanzo tells me ya work for um'. Must be a blessin' to have a pretty thing like you working under um'. A nice break from all the ugly." He did his best to compliment the woman.

“Yes, Amelie is very pretty.” Hanzo agreed, tone sharp. He gripped Jesse’s hand harder. “And very fond of gossip, as I said. Here, Amelie, for the grapevine: we’re dating.” So keep your damn claws off goes unspoken, but it’s quite loud.

The woman eyed Hanzo. He was being strangely possessive. That fact alone was enough to catch her interest but, "It is good to see you are well, Hanzo. And-" she let he eyes roam over the rabbit that stands in front of her. Broad and desirably plump. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves." She lets he hand linger in Jesse's.

Jesse was beginning to feel nervous -again- the longer his eyes held the temptress'. He couldn't help the wave of arousal he felt at such a powerful gaze being placed on him. "Ah, would ya be open ta dinner sometime? I mean folk need company every now and again. Even the two of us."

Hanzo nearly growled. “No. She wouldn’t. Amelie is very busy with her work and the boyfriends she decapitates.” He snapped, irritated. What the hell? Why was Jesse acting like this? And Amelie, of all people, should know to stay away.

"Though I appreciate the gesture. I do not eat most things. So I will have to respectfully decline. However, perhaps we could share company over a different activity~" The woman turned as the dinner bell rung in the distant in the hall, he long silk dress low cut to show her delicate back tattoo. A black widow so real it looked as though it might have crawled off her skin. "You may speak to me anytime." Before leaving she slipped a piece of paper into Jesse's hand once she'd released it. Having had it in her grasp the entire talk once they shook. Mostly due to Jesse's trance like state.

Jesse watched her go, still feeling the chills roll down his spine. His instincts like lightening all over his overly reddened skin. The meeting reminded him too much of his first meeting with Hanzo. How it made him feel small, dominated. He wanted to feel that again. Fuck stereotypes. Private was private. "Ah, Honeybee. I might have a request once we get home tonight."

Hanzo grunted, not even listening. Instead he was glaring daggers into Amelie’s elegantly decorated back. How dare she. Jesse belonged to him! She had a... a whole pile of boy-toys, all begging to be lorded over, and she had to hit on his bunny?! And not only that, but suggest— no, just flat-out tell Jesse— that she was open to a... a fling? A threesome? And to give her number! Hanzo seethed, grinding his teeth. He takes Jesse to dinner unseeing, still furious.

Jesse was complacent as he followed Hanzo. Too busy imagining exactly how he wanted those strong hands to hold him down. But, again he was reminded that this was not the place for those thoughts when the visually stunning food came into view. Every green imaginable laid out in the most elaborate and beautiful display he'd ever seen. "Rich people eat alright. Eat like kings."

It is the very Jesse-like comment that snaps Hanzo out of his rage. He shook his head slightly, leading Jesse to his seat and pulling it out for him. “It is just vegetables, Jesse. Done artfully. Nothing that special.”

"maybe to you, but to me? I ain't been this spoiled over food...well ever." He went for a platter of carrots cut into the shape of flowers. Nibbling at them joyously.

Hanzo nodded slowly, making private plans to treat Jesse to something very nice, sometime soon. Better than some shitty vineyard certain French people would have, in their villas.

After they were seated Jesse looked down at his placement seeing far too many silverware then he needed. The first course was laid out in front of them it was a blast with a white lump sitting inside.it was cold to the touch and he chose the smallest spoon of the four to begin with.

But as soon as he took the first bite he couldn't help himself from gagging. It tasted like ground up fish cold fish.

He quickly grabbed up the nearest napkin and spat it out not audibly but definitely not quietly.

Hanzo was about to tell Jesse exactly what was in front of him, but the rabbit is too quick, snatching up food and almost as quickly spitting it out. 

“Jesse!” Hanzo gasped softly, trying to hide his laughter. “What are you doing?” He asked, hoping nobody had seen that. He doesn’t really care, but he’s sure Jesse would just die with shame.

"well I thought I was gonna eat. But that stuff is worse than rotten milk." Jesse was busy gulping wine to try and wash away the horrid taste in his found. Even though he knew it was probably very expensive and one of the only times he'd ever get to taste it, he wasn't focused on it. Just riding that spoiled dog snot off his tongue.

Hanzo snorted softly. “Jesse, don’t gulp wine like that, you’ll get drunk. Relax. I’ll eat it.” He stealthily took a bit from Jesse’s plate as he ate, making it look like the rabbit had eaten. “You don’t have to eat everything, okay?”

Jesse nodded, thankful he didn't have to force down that slop. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought. He had no idea how to behave in such a high class setting. It was beginning to take a toll on him.

Hanzo was secretly glad when the dishes were taken and exchanged for a salad course. It’s sadly small, but it had many exotic and interesting things, including dragonfruit, he was pleased to notice.

What could happen next? To his great relief and odd confusion a salad was placed in front of him. Although the green lettuce looked amazing the strange black speckled mushy white cubes reminded him far too much of moldy apples.

“What’s that face for?” Hanzo asked. He stole a cube of dragonfruit from Jesse’s plate. “Have you never tried this? It’s fruit, you will like it. I promise.”

He made very skeptical eyes at his boyfriend before tentatively picking up a cube and tossing it into his mouth. A strange mixture of kiwi and watermelon flavor burst in his mouth and he smiled, soon continuing picking up one of his four forks and digging in with gusto.

Hanzo made a little mmhm sound, amused by Jesse’s enthusiasm. He’s much less excited by vegetables, but they have a nice enough crunch. “I told you...” he murmured. “Also, that’s not a salad fork.”

Jesse shrugged and continued eating. If they wanted him to use the right fork they should have just put one.

"Yeah yeah, Rub it in later." His ears twitched in slight excitement as the next course came.

“I’m just teasing, love.” Hanzo assured him. He’s glad Jesse seemed to be having fun, but he feels himself drooling as he catches the smell of meat— in the form of a steak, of course. “Personally, I think steak is overdone.” He murmured to Jesse.

The smell was... appetizing. Jesse could he meat. He just didn't really care too much for it and the large portion of juicy bleeding steak on his plate was a bit more than he could handle. Still he gave it his best shot. Chopping it up into tiny pieces - something that got him many looks from around the table - he slowly worked at it. After he'd nearly gotten two thirds of it down he started to snarl at the bloody smears on his plate.

"Ah, Han. Would ya like the rest of mine?"

“Certainly.” Hanzo replied. He kept shooting glares at people who were looking at Jesse funny. Surely, with their... partners and such, then knew that not everyone could stomach meat? There’s another rabbit at the table, and a few birds and rodents... Did these people think that everyone could eat carnivorously?

The glares over the meat didn't really get to him. He was used to predator types lookin' at him for stuff like this. What got on his nerves was that even the other rabbit seemed to be lookin' at him funny. Was he bein' rude? Maybe he should just man up and eat the damn steak?

Hanzo bumped his shoulder into Jesse’s, trying to distract him. “You look upset.” He said softly. Really, Jesse had looked a little— or a lot— uncomfortable most of the night, and Hanzo’s heart was sinking. He’d... well, he’d really hoped this could be fun for Jesse.

"I'm fine, Darlin'. Guess I just didn't turn out as...high class as all your colleges' were expectin' I guess." He tried his best to pep up as the final course was laid in front of him. He wasn't gonna change no matter what these snobby ass holes thought of him.

“Oh, who cares about them.” Hanzo huffed. “Are you alright? You just look so... uncomfortable.” Thank goodness the dinner was almost over, and he could take Jesse home. Dessert was coming, and hopefully Jesse would enjoy it.

"I'm doin' swell." He lied. It was for the best. Hanzo had to attend this thing. and Jesse couldn't really change so...He just needed to man up and get through it. "What's this?"

Hanzo all but drooled as they’re given what is a very elaborate strawberry cake. Of course, since he’d come to the states he’d been hard-pressed to find a strawberry cake like back home, but... “Strawberry Shortcake.” He all but sighed.

Jesse thoroughly enjoyed the cake given to him but save the last bite with a huge strawberry just for Hanzo. Once they finished eating Jesse stood and walked out onto the balcony alone to try and take a smoke break. He hoped to gain a little distance from all the eyes.

Hanzo gave Jesse a few moments to himself before “wandering” over to him, ears flat and tail drooping. “...so. I suppose you have had a dull evening, then?” He asked rather sadly, disappointed that he couldn’t show Jesse a nice time.

Jesse saw as the proud wolf cowarded up to him. It made his heart sink to see Hanzo like this. His own ears dipped and he puffed up, "Nah, Darlin'. I've had a grand time. Gettin' to see all this lavish interior and the food was really somethin'. Although I can say I wish we could of had better company." He laughed a bit, now that he was out of sight and could really open up out of his shell.

Hanzo perked up a bit with Jesse’s cheerful attitude. “Really? Well... that’s good. I am sorry about everyone else. I could swear that they are.... hm. The people I do know well, usually they are quite friendly.” Hanzo sidled up to Jesse, leaning against him.

"Maybe around you. Though, Guess I ain't really one of you..think they can sense that. Just by lookin' at me. No matter how hard ya' try to dress me up like one." He finished off his cigarillo and stooped up to Hanzo's side. "Is it about time ta head out?"

“Well, after dinner, you’re supposed to... mingle. But in all honesty...” Hanzo sighed softly. “I’d rather go home with you, and play tag. How does that sound?”

"Sounds like a night of fun ta' me. Promise I won't run into anymore cabinets." Jesse laughed. His ears already perking up at the prospect of getting to stretch out his long legs and groom down that stubborn fluff around Hanzo's ears again. "Ya ready to go now?"

“Yes, I think so.” Hanzo looped their arms together, gently guiding Jesse through the crowd. “I already said my good-byes... to the people I care about, anyways.” Hanzo was already thinking of ways he could... apologize to Jesse for the uncomfortable evening, and they were getting him rather excited.

"Well, could I say goodbye to that ...um Amelia woman Before we go?" Jesse looked around the crowd seeing if he could spot the thin woman.

“Absolutely not.” Hanzo snarled, ears pinning flat and tail fluffing as he yanked at Jesse’s arm, pulling him closer to the door.

"Jealous much?" Jesse laugh a bit, but still the reaction scared him a bit. He just enjoyed the woman's presence. It wasn't like he wanted her. Either way, he followed Hanzo out dutifully, his tail stilled in his pants and ears in a middle passive position.

“She’s—“ Hanzo sighed softly. “She’s just... I will be honest, Jesse, she’s not very nice. Amelie sees people as a game to play. I was angry that she kept flirting with you... and... honestly, I was rather hurt that you responded.” He admitted, tail drooping.

"Well, To be honest, I can't say I didn't enjoy her cunning nature. That malicious aura I could do without. But, the way she just commanded everything around her. I guess that's something I really like about you. Yer' just a bit softer around the edges is all." He leaned down to kiss Hanzo's head before opening the car door for him. "Now, ya' said I could drive right?"

“I thought you didn’t like being bossed around.” Hanzo replied, trying to lighten the mood. Still, it stung a little. He shook his head, passing the keys to Jesse. “That I did. It’s more sensitive than you think.” He warned, slipping into the passenger seat.

"I don't like bein' bossed around, but I can appreciate a strong personality." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Once they arrive at Hanzo's building he punches in their code and drives up careful to park and not hit anything.

“I don’t know if that’s the phrasing I would use.” Hanzo muttered, but he drops the subject. “How did you like the drive?” He asked, once Jesse had parked the car and locked it.

"Scary, but thrilling." Jesse got out and walked to the elevator waiting for Hanzo.

“Hm. I wonder if I could put that line on my resume?” Hanzo mused, hurrying to stand next to Jesse. “I... apologize for acting so aggressively.”

"Yer alright, honey bee. I just appreciate ya' not bein' overly protective about it. I can hold my own. Even against a spider." He stepped into the elevator as it opened and pressed the key to Hanzo's floor. "Ya' got your keycard?"

“I do.” Hanzo opened the apparemment, tugging his tie loose. “I know that you’re... you know. Your own person. It just rubbed me the wrong way. But! Now we are home, and we can be ourselves again.”

"Thank gods for that." Jesse stepped one foot into the apartment and poofed. His clothes collapsing to the floor with how fast he shifted into his tighter skin. It felt so much better to be relaxed and stretching out on the nice wood floor as he combed his ears down and yawed, exposing his bucked teeth.

hanzo laughed softly, shaking his head as he gathered up Jesse's clothes and folded it, bending down to pet between Jesse's soft ears. Then, slowly, so it was very clear what he was doing, he carefully picked Jesse up, nestling him against his chest. There had been no protest when Jesse had hit his head, but that was... different.

Jesse stretched out his paws as Hanzo picked him up. He wasn't against it but he wanted to chase like Hanzo promised. He fidgeted and his ears flopped up and down.

"Sorry..." Hanzo muttered, trying to keep the rabbit contained. He hoped Jesse wasn't upset. He petted his soft ears gently as he heads to the bedroom, gently placing Jesse on the bed. "Let me just put our clothes away, okay?"

Jesse did his best sneer in rabbit form as he waited and watch Hanzo. He hopped down from the bed in protest and leapt across the room a couple times to expel some energy.

"What's that face for?" Hanzo asked, laughing softly at the... incredibly intimidating look on the fluffy bunny's face. He watched Jesse zip around from the corner of his eye as he put everything away before shifting himself, jaws opening in a wide yawn.

Jesse leapt to his spot in front of the yawning wolf. He was so tight with energy. Having to hold himself together the whole party. He performed a play bow and let his tale wag much like a dog before loping in a circle and out of the room.

Hanzo bowed back, launching himself after the rabbit with an eager yip. He panted happily, chasing Jesse and hearing their claws clicking on the tile. It takes a few loops around the apartment, but eventually Hanzo has Jesse cornered, and he loomed over him.

as Hanzo presses further in Jesse just lifts his rear showing off his tail and his ears split down the middle and back. There are three possible exits but two he it is highly possible for Hanzo to catch him. So, he goes with the third option. As he chitters he sprints at the wolf head on and then hits the floor sliding underneath the wolf and down the hall. His small size giving him that edge.

Hanzo tilted his head, a little puzzled by Jesse's actions but certainly not opposed. He jumped back and yelped as Jesse just... disappeared, ruffling his belly fur as his little claws clicked. Hanzo turned sharply, chasing after him with a yelp, determined to catch him. He spots the rabbit's fluffy tail sticking out from under the couch and crept carefully over, then abruptly-- but very delicately-- gripped the fluff in his front teeth and dragged Jesse out, tail wagging with pride.

Jesse just puffed up, not happy about his borrowing being foiled. But, it had been so much fun. He let Hanzo pull him along tail first before pushing at him with his paws and rolling around on his tummy.  
squirming to breakfree

Hanzo's nose crinkled as Jesse's fluffed fur tickled him, but he held on. He released the tail from his teeth but before Jesse could get away, he pinned the rabbit down with a large paw, snuffling at him.

Jesse new he was caught but...he wasn't for long. With his big back legs he kicked sideways at the couch causing his body to have an immense sliding velocity and he slid free from under the paws weight. he stood on his hind legs beaming in pride as he ran to the bedroom.

Hanzo yelped in confusion again. How could the rabbit be so quick? He hurried after Jesse, bursting through the door of the bedroom with a low boof, sniffing around and seeking out Jesse. Where had he gone? The bedroom wasn't that big...

Jesse peeked out from under the covers and chittered as he laughed. He had fun but...he was tired now. So he burrow into the blankets hidden safe and warm

Hanzo huffed, hopping on the bed and poking his nose under the blankets. He gently picked up the rabbit in his jaws like he would a pup, Jesse being just small enough for it to work, before plopping him down on the middle of the bed and curling around him.

Jesse squeaked and froze up as teeth took him by the scruff. It wasn't unpleasant or painful but he certainly did not like it. He made his displeasure known once Hanzo had made them comfortable. As he sat he repeatedly kicked into hanzo's side and bit lightly as his nose before finally calming and beginning his normal grooming route.

Hanzo yipped and whined at Jesse's displeasure, nosing between his ears and licking them in apology. He was just playing, honest! Jesse was just... so small and cute like that! How can he resist messing with him?

Jesse accepted the apology but not without some mirth on his part. He licked Hanzo's tuft of fur between his ears up even further before moving onto his neck. Once he'd finish he curls up tight and tried to sleep.

Hanzo cocked his head. Sleep? No, it was time for play! Silly rabbit, they had been still and dull all night! Hanzo wiggled his muzzle under Jesse's limbs, nosing at his chest and belly while trying not to get fur up his nose.

The rabbit squeaked indignantly. Jesse pulled free of the wolf and hopped down onto the floor, pulling his ear down and grooming it. Followed by combing down his tummy fur.

Cowboy Mom02/26/2019  
Hanzo happily went after him, bapping at his fluffy tail happily, dropping into a play bow. He growled playfully, tail wagging, as he prodded the fluff and nosed at Jesse.

A chill ran down Jesse's spine at the growl sounded his way. With a fee carefully steps back he made his sprinting escape out into the main room, dashing into the living room and all the way into the couch, hiding out of sight. 'fuck what was he thinking?' he wasn't in danger...

Hanzo sprang into action, chasing after Jesse excitedly, glad he decided to play some more. Unfortunately, the rabbit was all the way under the couch, and Hanzo can't poke more than his nose under it, whining. It wasn't very nice, for Jesse to hide where he can't catch him.

Jesse listened to the sad whines of the wolf...the wolf was Hanzo, Hanzo loved him and liked to play. He could play! The rabbit crawled out from the cushions and poised in a loaf form in front of the wolf. Still mindful of escape routes he crept closer and closer, then sprang into the air arching high above Hanzo and landing on his rump. Using Hanzos as a springboard he bound higher into the air, did a flip and landed before running a circle.

Hanzo scooted back, letting Jesse rest in front of him. He looked very round and fluffy, which Hanzo thought was quite nice. He yapped at the rabbit, once, then watched as he hopped and scampered about. He couldn't do anything nearly as acrobatic, but he could stick out a paw and bring Jesse's circles to a quick halt, watching as the rabbit fell on his own cotton-ball tail.

Jesse tumbled and humfed at the wolf- Hanzo for tripping him. He turned and growled...as much as a rabbit can and did small fighting maneuvers.

Hanzo laughed a wolfy laugh, placing a single paw atop Jesse's tiny frame to pin him still. He would probably be intimidated... if he was a rabbit, that is.

Jesse let himself be caught this time. Floundering around d like a mouse in a trap. He stuck his tongue out happy as could be to have such a fun partner to play with.


	6. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some possible dubious consent and animal on animal sex

Hanzo sighed as he woke, human for once. Jesse is still curled up against his stomach, a fluffy little ball atop Hanzo's hand, little nose twitching. Hanzo carefully ran a finger over Jesse's ears, not wanting to wake him. It's quiet and peaceful, until he realized Jesse was stirring. He almost says a good morning before he noticed Jesse... wasn't awake, just shifting. Actually, he was rutting against Hanzo's palm. "Jesse, wake up." Hanzo murmured, feeling himself flush at Jesse's actions.

He was so hot and itchy, and just too much! The smells - of a sweet doe - in his nose continuing from his dreams only strengthened his urge to jerk his hips up, hind limbs planted firm.

"Jesse..." Hanzo coaxed again, slipping his hand out from under the rabbit and giving him a gentle shake. "Wake up, bunny." Carefully, he rolled Jesse on his back, hoping the sudden change of position would startle him awake.

He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves as he came fully to. Hanzo was above him and prodding him awake but, still the heat it hurt and he just. He crawled forward rutting his poor aching sheathed cock against Hanzo's leg. I need you, honeybee.

Hanzo frowned, picking Jesse up from his new spot on Hanzo's leg. "What gotten into you?" He asked, and then he noticed the tip of Jesse's dick slipping out of his sheath. "Oh... poor bunny. Do you need help?" He asked softly, putting Jesse down again and getting him to lay on his back. Hanzo curled two fingers around the sheath, stroking slowly. "Is that better?"

He felt the immediate relief as friction met his flushed cock head. It was lit his hips had a mind of their own as he thrust into anything that touched him. His breath became raged and he thrust faster, the itch being scratched in all the right places. He flipped over gripping onto Hanzo's arm and thrusting into the tight little channel provided for him. After a good fifteen minutes he came hard across the sheets with the clear pearlescent liquid and stamped his food with the intensity.

Privately, Hanzo thought the things people said about rabbits and sex were quite accurate. But he kept the thought to himself, instead murmuring soft things to Jesse as the rabbit fucks against his hand. Hanzo petted him softly between the ears, rather impressed with Jesse's stamina. "Was that good?" He asked when Jesse stiffened and stilled, little tongue sticking out as he panted.

Jesse immediately went to work grooming the arm below him. It was instinct he knew but it calmed him. He should shift and explain himself not that he has the clarity of mind to do so, but he can feel the heat coiling again already in his groin and he can't help his need to pump minutely.  
He looks up at Hanzo with his beady eyes and sqeee's out a thank you.  
Sorry, Sugar. I'll explain later. I promise. He knew Hanzo couldn't understand, but he hoped the wolf might have a little patience with him.

Hanzo kept petting Jesse softly, letting the rabbit do as he wished. He didn't seem hurt or sick, so... what was the harm? They all had needs, after all. Hanzo gathered some sheets and made Jesse a rough little nest, hoping it would comfort him a little. "You let me know what to do, okay?" He murmured, smoothing a hand down Jesse's whole body, then letting it rest still next to him.

The rut...rut that's what it was. He hadn't had one since puberty. His rut was heavy over him and all he could feel was the deep need to thrust into a warm deep channel. The hunger to sate his needs and stomach coming soon along with it. He crawled from the nest and onto Hanzo's body where he began to hump against Hanzo's hip, the V just soft enough for his exposed cock to have the right amount of friction.

Hanzo grunted in slight surprise when Jesse clambered over him, gently cupping the rabbit's soft body to help him balance as he thrust against Hanzo. What if... no, there were... limits... But why couldn't Hanzo get something out of this, too? He nudged his pants down an inch, shifting Jesse over a little. "Jesse..." He cajoled softly, trying to get the rabbit to think the whole thing was his idea.

He could feel Hanzo shift below him but he was fully focused on seeking his own end. The itch under his skin so intense. He let his teeth find skin and his tongue lulled out to groom over the treasure trail he found there.

Hanzo groaned softly. "You're so close, Jesse..." he rasped, tugging his pants down and shoving questions of ethics away for later, slowly but steadily guiding Jesse where he wanted him, moaning at the feel of the rabbit's plush fur.

The scent of his sweet doe caught in his nostrils and Jesse all but lost the composure he was fighting to keep. His hips bucked and as he thrust his cock caught on the soft skin of Hanzo's own shaft. The tug of delicious friction was perfect and he felt himself peaking faster. His ears were to the sides and back his tail twitching with each sensation of pleasure. Hanzo he moaned in his throat, a chuffy sound rolling out of his small body.

Hanzo tossed his head back and moaned, shuddering as he stroked Jesse's soft fur. It felt... really damn good, better than it had any right to, and Jesse's little tail going wild is just another sign that he's doing what he's supposed to. He wants to howl, jerking his hips up, chasing pleasure, as he cums, spilling the sticky substance all over Jesse's fur. "Sorry..." Hanzo panted weakly.

Hanzo tenses and spills below him, the scent only build his own pleasure as he licks up the cum in front of him, he doesn't slow, keeping the fast pace as he chases it to his finish yet again.

This time he collapses to the side. Panting and exhausted. The heat under his skin and fur sated for now.

Hanzo lay there quietly as he heard Jesse panting, little pink tongue lolling. "I can clean you up, if you like..." Hanzo offered, arranging himself properly again and settling Jesse back down on the bed, letting the rabbit rest.

Thankfully his clarity had returned for now and he took the chance to shift out. The cum still spattered across him however and he knew he needed to shower and eat before the next wave hit.

But first. His hands sliding up Hanozos sides til they cupped his face, "Thank you, doll. I don't know what I did to deserve ya'." He kissed Hanzo passionately. Hoping to convey at least half of the gratitude he felt.

Hanzo was a bit surprised by the kiss, but he leaned into it gratefully, loving the sweetness that Jesse treated him with. "I don't know that I did anything deserving praise like that..." he murmured a bit shyly, ducking his head as his ears flattened against it.

"Love you so much. Ya helped me through my initials wave of rut without even known, babe. I'm grateful, really. But," Jesse stood from the bed and ran into the bathroom. "I got ta shower and eat something quick before another wave hits!" 

A thought though was...would he be able to stand it outside of his other form? Should he shift back?

"...Oh. Yes. That is... exactly." Hanzo nodded, blushing red. Well, at least Jesse wasn't upset with him. "Go shower, I can make you something nice to eat." He offered, shooing Jesse a little in the direction of the bathroom.

Once he finished his quick steaming hot shower, with his skin still best red from the heat he steps into the kitchen with a towel around his waist.

Not that it does much good, his cock is hard as is, stubbornly creating a tent in the town. But he needs to eat. He knows he does. Ignore it McCree.

He sits down at the bar his fist grinding into the marble top as he grits his teeth to ignore the urges already building.

Hanzo figures Jesse will appreciate something sustaining, so he makes what he’s pretty sure is called a southwest salad, with corn and beans and avocado. 

He sees Jesse coming into the kitchen just as he finished putting it together. “Here you go.” He slid the bowl over to Jesse before moving to sit next to him. 

Hanzo just leaned quietly against Jesse, enjoying the brief quiet.

The salad in front of him looks divine and he digs in with gusto. The corn is calling his name and it is gone within the first few seconds. He only bothers to chew a bit to catch the spice sweet corn flavor. Shortly after the beans and avocado follow and all in a swift five minutes the salad is gone.

Jesse rubs his stomach in appreciation of the delicious and filling meal. But all too soon he is reminded of the prickling under his skin by Hanzo's proximity to his thigh.

The redness from the shower now a flush across his cheeks and chest he leans on the bar, groaning.  
'hold yourself together, McCree.' his eyes dart over to Hanzo. Helis senses are so acute it nearly hurts to sit this close.

Hanzo watched, amused, as Jesse shoved salad into his face. He must have really been hungry. That, or Hanzo just picked his favorite things and thrown them together.

“Is it back?” He asked gently, laying a light hand on Jesse’s shoulder to comfort him. “It’s alright, do whatever you need to do you can get comfortable.” Hanzo encouraged softly. He can feel Jesse trembling under him and he scratches lightly at the warm expanse of his back.

The scratches on his back feel wonderful. But it's not helping, in fact it's making it worse. As the wave hits he cringes away from hanzo's touch and crouches on the ground.

'what are you doing idiot? At least explain yourself.'

With a shaky voice Jesse looks up at Hanzo. "I'm sorry you're having to deal with this, sugar." He breathes heavier barely keeping himself in check as the heat and it's intensifies under his skin. "Hadn't had a rut since I was a boy." 

Seeming that's all he could take he shifts back his ears tend to his head as he thrusts against the floor unable to hold back. He wants so badly for there to be a body underneath him.

Hanzo shushed him softly. “It’s okay, Jesse, I’ll take care of you.” He assured, kneeling down next to him. The shift is sudden, and the poor bunny is shivering. 

“I’ve got an idea, okay? I’m going to pick you up now.” He warned, scooping Jesse into his arms and bringing them both back to bed. Hanzo stripped quickly before shifting, giving Jesse a small lick on the ear. 

He lay on his back, twisting so he can use his paws and nose to guide Jesse onto the wolf’s belly. That’s it... A little more nudging and Jesse is right atop Hanzo’s sheath. 

The wolf huffed a breath, relaxing against the soft bed and feeling Jesse’s jerky motions against his fur.

In a haze he hardly was able to see beyond anything in front of him as Hanzo carried him into the bedroom. Ruts we're like a drug, your body on high alert and keyed up to everything within the range of touch. 

As he settled on the wolf's belly he was overcome with a sense of tranquil need. His body, doing what it needed to ease his mind. His cock slipped out fully from its sheath and he rutted up against Hanzo's soft belly fur. So good to me

He loved Hanzo. Truly, and deeply. Not everyone would put up with this but...he would have to thank him appropriately later...but not now

Hanzo growled low and soft in pleasure, tail-tip flicking and twitching with Jesse’s nervous movements. It’s a bit too fast for him, but the silky slide of Jesse’s plush fur makes up for it. 

He can feel his cock thickening up in his sheath, slowly slipping out. For a moment, he feels bad, since it would slick up Jesse’s fur. Oh, well, Hanzo would clean it up for him. 

He doesn’t have any leverage— Jesse is just too small and light— but he does his best to rock into Jesse’s rapid thrusts.

after a length of time, Jesse could feel the edge of his pleasure arching. Hanzo felt so good under him. His ears stayed pinned and his little claws sank into the wolf’s hide as he thrust against the other, their cocks sliding together and sharing in slick as it seeped from their tips.

His breath was fast and his chest and hips moved in unison, but he needed just that bit more. He needed the tightness of something around him. On instinct he coaxed himself lower down Hanzo's body and found what he was looking for, he pinned Hanzo's legs between his front and hind legs til he had his tip at Hanzo's entrance, ignoring all right or wrong he entered the wolf and pick up his thrusts even more intensely.

Hanzo grunted in surprise at Jesse’s actions, but he doesn’t feel very much. Once again he is struck by their size difference, but he lay back and let Jesse do as he pleased. 

Of course, it’s not much for him, and now that he’s so riled up, he can feel his knot starting to fatten up, and he huffed softly, hips shifting awkwardly.

Jesse cums hard into Hanzo body he fidgets and slowly comes down from the wave when he realizes where he's at...

Disgusted at himself he pulls away from hanzo and lopes off the bed onto the floor. What is wrong with you? Can't even control yourself enough to no defile someone you love. Jesse sprints to the bathroom and shifts locking the door behind him. Just deal with this alone.

As he paces the bathroom he just chews on his cheek, his cock is still hard even after such a shattering orgasm.

Hanzo shook his head in confusion as Jesse skittered away. He’s still hard and horny, and it takes a bit for him to think straight. 

He hopped off the bed, following Jesse’s scent, until he gets to the bathroom. He scratched at the door, and when that did nothing, plopped in front of it and whined, pathetically. Was Jesse okay? 

There’s no smell of rabbit, so he must have shifted, but... why?

Jesse hears Hanzo whining from the other side of the door and he whines back. Still on edge with adrenaline and hormones coursing through him he distances himself from the door and barricades himself amongst the pile of dirty clothes by the shower.

"Go on about yourself, Darlin'." His voice is shaky and he coughs a couples time. The clothes stick to his sweaty skin as he moves to get more comfortable. "Don't worry yee self over me. It'll pass."

Hanzo stuck a paw under the door and whined harder. He’s still too fuzzy-headed to shift, but his bunny is unhappy! He lets out a little boof before whining again. 

He keeps poking his paws and scratching the door, hoping to be let in. He wants Jesse, damn it!

Jesse decides to take a cold shower after stripping the sticky clothes from himself. Hanzo will just have to wait. He can't allow himself to take advantage of Hanzo in his simpler mind.

The water runs over his body and he shivers as the icy shock. Still his cock hangs heavy and needy between his legs. He gives in only a little and wraps his hand around his base to try and relieve some of the pressure, which works for a short time, but only a little

Hanzo sighed at the sound of the shower. No water for him, thanks. He flopped his head on his paws, still whimpering softly. He wanted his bunny... Had he gotten hurt? No, he wouldn't turn on the water. 

He's more level-headed now, but unwilling to shift. Jesse might need comfort, and he was very cuddly when all soft and fluffy like this.

Jesse couldn't take the water anymore and stepped out drying himself off. He could see a small cute nose sticking out from under the door. With a sigh of resignation he walks over to the dirty clothes pile and slips on some old sweats before opening the door.

Hanzo nearly sprang to his feet when the door opened, tail wagging as he boofed at Jesse and head butted him affectionately. He nosed at Jesse’s hand, looking for pets.

He was too cute. This big beast of a dog and rubbing against him. The comfort Hanzo gave him helped ease the weight of the heat under his skin.

Jesse knelt down and took his wolf into a hug stroking his back and thick neck fur.

Too soon he could feel the preel dripping on his leg and he just groaned.

Hanzo panted happily as he snuggled against Jesse, tail wagging. He leaned into the soft pets he was given, glad that Jesse felt better. Then he groaned. Hanzo tipped his head, whining a soft question, what is wrong?

His cock hung flushed and throbbing between his legs, balls heavy. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over his entire body and he gasped for breath as the adrenaline returned. 

"Damnit m' sorry Han." He sank his nails into Hanzo’s course fur and clung to him, "can I ask a favor!"

Hanzo huffed softly, deciding it might be best if he shifted. He wrapped his arms around Jesse, pulling him close and petting his hair. “Of course, love, whatever you need.” He whispered gently. “Are you in pain?”

"Not really any pain, just-" He groaned as Hanzo's smell washed over him. He looked up at Hanzo with tears in his eyes, "Just goin' crazy over here tryin' ta keep myself in check when every fiber of my bein' wants to fuck you hard into those sheets."

“Oh.” Hanzo kept cuddling Jesse, wiping off his tears. “Is this a rabbit thing? It’s okay, Jesse, I’m not going to complain about having sex.” He teased gently. “Come on, let’s go to bed, bunny.”

Jesse nodded "Yeah, Its a-" he hid his blush behind his hands, "A rut. Ya' know some prey types have them and stuff, but I hadn't had one since i was a boy." He crawled onto the bed already wanting to smother his nose into the sheets.

“Is that something to worry about?” Hanzo asked, fishing lube out of a drawer. “I mean, medically.” He could always help with Jesse’s confidence. “Hey...” he gave Jesse a gentle smile. “Want to open me up?”

"It's not really a concern, just-" He thought about what he'd learned in health class about this kind of stuff. "Its- Well, they happen only when yer body feels safe and is around a good mate and stuff." He could feel the blush on his cheeks intensifying." As he combed his fingers through his hair he tried to smile the stress away, "Could ya' maybe suck me off while you prep...i dont know how much longer I can control myself."

Hanzo nodded along with Jesse’s explanation. “Of course, that makes sense. Do tell your hormones that I’m flattered to be a good mate.” He gave Jesse a gentle kiss. “I don’t know how well I can balance for that, but...” He wrapped a hand around Jesse’s dick, pumping slowly as he reached back to finger himself. “Is that okay?”

He shivered at the touch, Hanzo's calloused fingers roaming over his sensitive shaft was right along the lines of what he needed. An airy yes left his throat as he felt his hips snap up chasing the touch. His fingers fisted into the sheets and he tossed his head back, eyes closing, as he let himself go just a bit.

“There you go, Jesse... just relax, okay? I’ll take care of you...” Hanzo whispered, tightening his grip on Jesse just a little as he tried to hurry up. He was open enough, probably. He slicks up Jesse’s cock and sinks down on it with a sigh, bracing his hands on Jesse’s chest for balance. Hanzo had forgotten how... good this felt.

Jesse grinds up instinctually as his nails dig into Hanzo's flesh. The tight wet heat as his mind breaking with relief. He's nothing but a mass of groans and hot breath as his hips thrust up. Every need that has been weighing him down sated all at once.

Without words he flips the table and makes Hanzo's ankles kiss his ears as he thrusts deep and harsh into the open body below him, he only had half the mind to whimper and apologize with a quiet m' sorry, Sugar.

Hanzo moaned as Jesse started fucking him. He tried to ride him but he’s really out of practice and honestly, Jesse seemed to be okay... and then he flipped them. 

Hanzo doesn’t think he’s ever felt so... dominated before. The almost-vicious shove into the bed has him feeling weak, and the way Jesse folds him in half is almost more than he can take. “Jesse, please, harder...” he begged, wishing he could do more than just lie there and take it.

Jesse lets his hips goes, finally allowing his body to thrust freely. Nothing but their breath and slaps of skin echo about the room. Only interrupted by soft whispers of love from the rabbits lips. Ears flat and tail twitching furiously Jesse lays kisses and bites alone Hanzo's neck and pecs following any bit of skin he can reach. He grunts as he angles his hips even deeper wanting his doe to enjoy the build of pleasure just as much.

"Gonna fill you up. Keep you drooling on my cock." His voice was a soft growl a bit of a begging tone at its end.

"Yes..." Hanzo hissed through the pleasure that nearly blinded him from its intensity. "Ruin me, Jesse, I don't want to think about anything but your dick..." He panted, managing to grind down a little on Jesse. The kisses and nips distract him slightly from the way the rabbit was pounding into him, which was probably a good thing. If he had his whole attention on it he'd probably cum in a half second. 

"Oh, Jesse, please... I'm going to cum, please..."

Jesse doubles his pace as the scent and Hanzo's cries intensify his peak sneaking up on him and causing stars to erupt behind his eyes. His blunt teeth find place in Hanzo's shoulder as he spills his load inside the other and groans with sweet relief.

He grinds his hips deeper into Hanzo as he slows his jackrabbit pace to a loving stroke and pulls back to kiss Hanzo's lips with fervor.

"Love you, Sweetness. You feel so good around me. Take me so well."

Hanzo's pleas fell to frantic, desperate moans and whimpers as Jesse sped up. His toes curl and he howls as he cums, shuddering with the force of it. Afterwards he all but falls limp, shivering with the bite he gets. At least Jesse was slowing his pace so Hanzo could recover a little. He kissed Jesse back, sloping and uncoordinated. "Love you too... that was the best orgasm I've had in ages."

"Heh, Well I'm glad ya' got somethin' out of this." Jesse can feel the clarity coming back, like fog lifting from his brain. In the lull Jesse pulls out and slides up next to Hanzo pulling him in tight and began combing his hands over his body. His instincts still a blaze. "Thank you, fer puttin' up with me. It was kinda out of the blue I know. Lucky it'll only last a day or so...I hope." His tail curls in circles as he basks in the contentment.

Hanzo shrugged a little awkwardly, reaching up to very gently pet Jesse's ears to calm him a little. 'It's perfectly fine, darling. I could guess at what was going on. But, next time something like this happens... just tell me? I won't judge you for having certain needs." Hanzo would probably want to start nesting soon, for goodness sake. "If you need help, I will help you. All right?"

Jesse nuzzles his face into the croak of Hanzo's neck, huff "Alright, Darlin'. Ya' have a deal. Ya' should have seen my parents when they got into the season together. It was like a hurricane hit the house. Had to' leave home for a day or two."

Hanzo wrinkled his nose. “Jesse, I have never met your parents, and I’m sure they’re lovely, but please don’t bring them up right after sex?” He suggested.

Hardy laughter filled the room as the rabbit rolled Hanzo in the sheets taking him in for a kiss. "I love you, Sugarbee." He began grinding again Hanzo’s hip threw the sheets his blatant erection evident. "Ya ready for another round?"


	7. End

The last few days had been fun, no question-- even if Hanzo had gotten very weak-legged near the end of it-- but he's starting to get antsy from being cooped up at home. He knows that Jesse enjoyed being snug in one space, but he needs to move. So when they're having breakfast, he suggests they go out. "There's a farmer's market this morning. Nearby." He said, in as casual a tone he could. "Lots of nice produce, and last time I went they had other food stands... apple cider doughnuts and things like that..." Hopefully Jesse would want to go.

"Sounds fun, When ya' wanna go?" Jesse was busy giving himself a trim. Rut has a way of making you forget all your normal health and hygiene practices.

“Well, whenever you like.” Hanzo shrugged. He wasn’t the one who needed to take time to get all “fixed up”, as Jesse had put it.

Jesse turns and quirks a smart ass smile and raising a brow. "That's Hanzo talk for, get your ass out of the bathroom and lets go." Jesse walks over to the wardrobe and slips his pocket items into his jeans. "Alright, I'm ready."

“It is not.” Hanzo huffed softly, crossing his arms. It just meant he was ready. “But I suppose we should be off, then. Maybe the beekeepers will be there, I need more honey...”

Once they arrived Jesse walked around and Opened Hanzo's car this time around. "Lead the way, Alpha." He wiggled his eyebrows cracking a smile as his joke. There was a big spring in his step, the rut having done the trick to make him feel secure in Hanzo's presence.

Hanzo shook his head with a soft smile. “You think you’re so funny.” He’s glad Jesse is cheery and happy again. The way he had been so sad and limp before, during his rut, had been very difficult.

As they walked the building grew older. The district much more comforting than the city. It reminded him of the coffee shop.

“They had to open late this year.” Hanzo mused. “I hope it will go well, there’s a lot of things you can’t get unless you’re here.”

Jesse walked further enjoying how the sun rays cast through the trees. The rainbow of greens glittering in the light as they danced in the light spring air. It was all so refreshing. And to have Hanzo standing at his side. Glowing with the simple beauty and strength he always carried with him, it just made Jesse's heart sour. His practically bounced along the side walk as they entered the markets, gated by two vendors.

One was a simple carpenter selling a collection of sculptures and tools. Good quality he supposed. Nothin made by hand isn't worth it's time.

The other vendor was a farmer. His produce laid out for any buyer to see.

Hanzo can't help the smile creeping on his face at Jesse's look of enthusiasm at all... well, the stuff. Hanzo was pretty excited, too, because he could smell something cooking that was definitely meat grilled on an open flame, and he was hungry for it. "So... what first? I usually walk through and get an idea of what's available first, but you can do whatever you like."

"Ya' think we could stop over there?" Jesse pointed to a stall with fresh greens of every kind displayed out in the front. What really caught his eye were the deliciously crisp looking rutabagas. He couldn't keep his ears from pointing at the stoll in anticipation.

“Wherever you like.” Hanzo agreed easily, leading Jesse over to the pile of leaves and veggies. There is some very crunchy-looking lettuce that he would be getting for himself, certainly.

Jesse looked over the fresh and delicious looking array of greens. Damn did that fennel look good. He picked out a bushel ...well two. and turned to Hanzo. "Think we could have this?"  
A sparkle in his eye.

"Of course. If you want it, it's yours." Hanzo hummed, gathering up the head of iceberg lettuce for himself to play with as a wolf. He'd be happy to share it with Jesse, too.

Jesse picked out a couple bushels of fennel and some rhubarb. The lettuce hanzo picked out looked good too. Honestly he was tempted to pick out one of everything at the stall.

Hanzo smiled at Jesse's eagerly roving eyes. "How about we look at the other stalls, first, and then come back if there's something you still want here?" He suggested gently.

with a frown and a forlorn look in his eyes, jesse consented. Following Hanzo along to the other stalls the wolf had in mind.

"Oh, Jesse, there's other produce stands!" Hanzo laughed at the rabbit's hurt look. "He's not the only person with vegetables, I promise."

His ears gave a twitch at that and he hopped along behind Hanzo, hoping he would show him these...other stands. "Lead the way, Sugar."

"Come on, then." Hanzo shook his head a little, leading Jesse deeper into the market. There were people selling fruits, berries, hand-made soaps and bath bombs, even someone with honeycomb in little containers... and of course, lots and lots of people selling cooked food, which made the whole place smelled wonderful.

It was all the more than the little bunny could take. His ears and tail were a twitching mess as he explored the plentiful bounty of veggies and delectable foods around him.

"It's a lot, isn't it? Let me know when you get hungry, we can buy some lunch." Hanzo suggested, not-so-subtly eyeing some apple cider doughnuts at a stand nearby.

Jesse walked over to the doughnuts and bought two for Hanzo while getting himself a cob of roasted corn smothered in butter.

“Oh, thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo hummed happily, biting down on the freshly fried doughnuts. “How’s your corn?”

The cob was already half gone when he looked up from the single bite of doughnut. Jesse's smiled corn in his teeth, "deliciously sweet, like you darlin'."

Hanzo wanted to preen from the compliment, but all he can do is laugh at the absolutely decimated corn. “You liked that, then?”

Jesse finishes off the first cob and hops over to buy another asking this time for a dust of salt and allspice seasoning. 

"Yeah..." He puckers his lips at the wolf. "It's good..." After finishing that ear Jesse tosses the naked cores into the trash and continues looking around in wonder at the beautiful day. 

The sun is bright and there are some nice birds singing not far out of sight. A bit of music from around the corner is floating in the air. a true home downtown market feel. He positively absorbs the energy.

Hanzo nodded, watching Jesse as he happily crunches down his corn and looked around at everything. It sets his tail slowly wagging, gleeful to know he has pleased his... well, his mate, he supposed. He is a Good Alpha that takes good care of his bunny. Especially after the problematic dinner he'd taken Jesse to, he's glad to see him comfortable again.

The allure of another ear of corn was...tempting but, he denied himself that in favor of spendin' his money and stomach space on..other things. As they walked he spotted a stand selling arabian coffee and he just swooned.

"Han- babe, you've got to try this stuff."

Hanzo looked over the stall with a sigh. "Ah, Jesse, I can't have caffeine. I'll get you some, tell me how it is." He has had decaf coffee before, for the taste, but it wasn't very good, in his opinion.

His ears dipped low, Hanzo couldn't get the full flavor in - ew - decaf. "Come on Han. Just a taste? Can't hurt ya if its only one drink?"

"Caffeine can kill me, Jesse." Hanzo sighed. "Or at least get me very sick. I promise I don't feel left out, I'm used to it."

Jesse was extremely saddened that Hanzo couldn't enjoy the amazing aroma and taste of Arabian coffee...the way it was brewed using hot coals on a bed of sand just gave it such a mystical flavor..it was unparalleled but, still he knew when to not put his wolf into a corner, especially when it was dangerous.

"What you wanna do next?" Around the corner he could see the open band playing and filling the area. It wasn't his interested but it was good to see people still enjoyed creating live music.

Hanzo tipped his head as he thought. “Hm, I need spices. We should see if anyone is selling some... and we can get you more vegetables.” He smiled, remembering Jesse’s enthusiasm over produce. “There’s many people with that. Oh! And I want ice cream.”

He could feel the excitement well up in his chest all over again at the mention of those delicious looking veggies. "Ice cream first then veggies then we can head out. I want that rhubarb pie with dinner." He had plans to make Hanzo a deliciously sinful sweet pie for dessert.

“I agree. There’s a food truck with bubble cones, I’m getting that.” Hanzo’s insatiable sweet tooth demanded the full-sugar experience.”

Jesse walked not briskly per say but definitely not his Norma laid back walk over to the ice cream stand Hanzo had pointed out. "Two double stack bubbles cones, please ma'am. One butter pecan and one mint cappuccino chocolate chip." He took the towers of sweet cream and handed Hanzo's off to him as he started to nibble at his own. Sweet chocolate goodness.

Hanzo stared at Jesse’s pile of dessert. “You, ah, don’t hesitate, do you?” He asked, very amused by Jesse’s enthusiasm. He took careful bites of his cone, enjoying the treat.

"why question yourself when ya know what ya want!" He grinned before finishing off his cone in six huge bites and looking to Hand with puppy dog eyes. He wants a lick and a kiss.

"I suppose so." Hanzo hummed, leaning in to give Jesse a gentle kiss. "This... is very nice, Jesse. I'm glad you agreed to this, after the mess of dinner..."

"Darlin', now I already told you that wasn't no big thing. Now stop worryin' yourself over it. And sweet heart I'd love to do stuff like this more often. Take a load off my worries and just hang out with you." He watched as Hanzo finishes off his own dessert...maybe stealthily stealing a lick or two before wandering off in the direction of the veggies stand he saw.

"I know that, but I feel... rather obligated to make sure you have fun, you know?" Hanzo wiped his hands as he followed after Jesse, watching him ruminate over the produce. "Although it is a relief to know that you are enjoying yourself."

"I 'ppreciate it, Sweetheart. Now I want that rhubarb and a couple other things." Jesse stoops into the stall and collects up two bundles of rhubarb and a head of herbal lettuce. Some parsnips and that mmmm fennel he had been eyeing. He then turns to Hanzo for the go ahead to purchase his haul.

Hanzo waved his hand carelessly-- Jesse could get whatever he wanted. Especially when it came in the form of food, for goodness sake. It was almost comical, the pile of veggies weighing on the rabbit.

"You sure about that, Darlin'?" He eyed Hanzo with a spark in his gaze before turning to add to his pile. He finished off his purchases with a small basket of cherries, a few kohlrabi, and of course some yaga yams and Daikon radish just to spoil his wolf with some nice yomaimo soup later.

“Do whatever you want.” Hanzo agreed. Jesse would probably need some help with their groceries. “The farmer’s market won’t be here all year, after all.”

Before they left Jesse grabbed a bag of kettle corn and pork rinds from a stand in the parking lot. "Let’s go home."

“Will you need assistance with your, ah, gardenful?” Hanzo asked, gesturing at Jesse’s arms loaded with food.

Jesse puckered his lips and his ears went flush to his head. "No," He sounded hesitant. These were his...even if he was going to share them later.

“Are you sure? It’s a lot of food, you don’t want to drop any.” Surely Jesse didn’t think himself weak for accepting help?

"It's mine," He turned away just the slightest bit, he was already losing the kohlrabi but he wanted to hold it all, it was just all so good looking and well Hanzo would eat it. Its his!

“Yes, it is.” Hanzo agreed, ducking to catch the kohlrabi before it hit the ground. “Doesn’t mean you have to carry it all, bunny.”

Ya' wont eat none right? He huffed annoyed before passing Hanzo a few items and taking care to watch before walking back to the car. Once there he laid all his veggies in the trunk and got in.

"I will not touch your vegetables, Jesse, I swear." Hanzo assured him, holding them tight so they wouldn't fall. He is careful to put them away without bruising anything. "See? I didn't bother them."

He can't help the way his ears twitch with suspicion but indeed nothin' happened. He smiles and starts to take out the things for yomaimo yam soup.

Hanzo just shook his head, putting away the other produce Jesse had snatched up. Some of it he doesn't even recognize... not that he ate that much in the way of plants.

Once the soup was well underway, he started candying the rhubarb for pie. He also decided to candy the cherries too. Hanzo would like them later over some shortcake and Ice cream.

Dinner was ready within the hour and he took time to set it all out for them both on Hanzo's large dining table....that they barely ever used.

He'd taken care to grill some fish for his wolf -knowing simple soup wouldn't sate his mate.

Hanzo, seeing that Jesse seemed to be on top of dinner, decided to worry about the rest of the house, sweeping and dusting and otherwise trying to wrangle fur out of everything. It's not terribly effective, but he did make an honest attempt. He could smell something very good and wandered back into the kitchen. "Mm... what are you making?"

"Yamaimo soup and grilled fish. Looked at the recipe a bit ago, just never got around to huntin down the fresh ingredients I needed. Looks like ya spoiled yourself indirectly today." He grinned as he placed the cooling rhubarb pie on the table. "'all ready to eat."

"Well, it looks beautiful, and it smells fantastic." Hanzo's stomach growled. "...can we eat now? I'm starving." And that pie over there looked exceptional, too... He'd have to take Jesse shopping more often!

"yeah, sweetheart. Dig in!" Jesse started on his own soup, which to his amazement have the viscosity of thick glue but damn it it didn't taste amazing! He smiled like a kindergartener playing with their food squishing yam between his buck teeth.

"Jesse!" Hanzo groaned, laughing at Jesse's antics as he took more reasonable spoonfuls of the vegetables with a little sigh. It was very good, and it gave him such a feeling of warmth and contentment....  
.  
The soup was nothing like he'd ever tried before but it was definitely something he was going to make again. Especially counting Hanzo's reaction.

After he finished his soup he started on his fish with admittedly was pretty good. The crispy skin and juicy oils of the flesh were very good. It was gone in a matter of minutes.

The pie however...it was what he really wanted. After all but scarfing down his dinner he cut himself a large piece and placed it carefully on his plate. The jelly-like filling stayed in place just like he hoped it would and he prided himself on his skill.

The first bite...was heaven. Sweet yet tart in all the right ways and the slight crisp snap of the lightly cooked rhubarb was divine.

Hanzo would never cease to be amused by Jesse's insane appetite-- or how quickly he ate up food once he'd gotten it. And the pie was very good, he had to admit. Jesse had an eye for that sort of thing, he supposed. "That... was so good." He sighed, finishing up the last few bites of pie. "You're very talented, Jesse, I'm impressed."

"Well, Thank ya' Kindly, Darlin'. I am a barista that runs a stand alone café." He had had his fair share of baking experience with the job and even back home he'd not been a bad cook.

"And with food like this, it is little wonder you do so well." Hanzo waved at the pie. "I have always been very skeptical of vegetables in pie, but you have convinced me."

"glad to hear it!" Jesse finished up his meal and sat his fork down before standing and casually walking to Hanzo’s side. He pulled a clear bag from his pocket that contained shining spherical red gems -no- candied cherries. "These are a gift for taking me in. Love you, Hanzo." He laid them down and shifted so he could cuddle into Hanzo’s lap closely.

Hanzo murmured softly over the cherries-- they were very pretty-- and then gasped, softly, settling his arms around Jesse comfortably. "Oh, Jesse... you don't have to thank me for that..." His ears fell flat and a blush rose on his face. "I wasn't doing you a service or anything, I just wanted you around."

Jesse just wordlessly -even if he could speak - stroked his head under Hanzo's hand and placed it on his stomach. He is truly grateful to Hanzo for giving him a chance. Even though they lived in such different worlds and he was a prey type.

Hanzo smiled, nuzzling at Jesse. “Oh, Jesse, I love you too...” he murmured. “Why don’t we clean up so we can go and cuddle properly, hm? I don’t think the chair is the best spot in the house.”

Jesse plopped down and went to the bedroom where he slipped on a pair of sweats before returning to the table and taking up his dishes. "Want me to get yours too?"

"Sure. You wash, I dry?" Hanzo suggested, standing and passing his plates to Jesse. "We'll be done faster."

"sounds like a plan." Jesse takes on those dishes and places them in the sink filling the sink full of soapy water. After a good scrub he lays them in the second sink for Hanzo.

Hanzo rinsed off the dishes, wiping them down and placing them to the side, occasionally breaking away to put them back in the cupboards. “That was faster than I expected.”

"ain't much to begin with with just the two of us. What'd ya feel like doing?"

Hanzo shrugged. “Anything. Nothing. I just want to spend time with you.”

"well, why don't we cuddle in the nest a bit. We hadn't done that in far too long." He then too Hanzo’s hand pulling his wolf to the bed and shifted again to cuddle into the plentiful lump of blankets.

“Jesse, we were cuddling this morning!” Hanzo laughed, thinking how they’d woken tangled up with each other. Still, he lets himself relax into his fluffier form, curling around Jesse.

This was heaven if there even was one. Jesse had everything he'd ever wanted right here. Plus a tail to curl in to boot.

Hanzo huffed softly, draping his tail over Jesse. He was always rather amazed at how tiny he became. He gives Jesse a few small licks, smoothing fluffed fur.


	8. Notes

Hi there!  
I was thinking about continuing this solo style. I've recently been really feeling and needing some steamy fluff and this is perfect. Let me know if any of you are interested in reading what I manage to come up with.


End file.
